


Sebastian/Stefano Comfortember Shorts 2020

by DetectiveSebCas



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Explicit Language, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mental Anguish, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas
Summary: A collection of Sebastian/Stefano shorts for the Comfortember 2020 prompts. See chapter titles for prompts and chapter summaries for specific warnings.Unless otherwise noted, these shorts are stand-alones and not related to my other stories.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Comments: 46
Kudos: 84
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. Day 1- Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mental trauma
> 
> Universe: follow-up to Whumptober 2020- Day 9 "Take Me Instead"

Stefano sinks to the ground, clutching his head. The world is tilting on its side, there is an ear-splitting screech of static ripping through his brain, and he simply cannot stand it anymore.

Being the Core for Theodore was bad enough. As soon as he dropped his defenses and allowed Theodore to tap into his abilities, he became a vessel, an empty shell, a kind of megaphone that Theodore used to amplify his message, to expand his reach and control his followers. Stefano was acutely, painfully aware of every little piece of himself that was lost, every memory or thought or preference unique to him that was forced out of his mind so that Theodore’s agenda could be forced in. He loathed every second of it, but what happened next was even worse.

Even before he became the Core, Stefano understood only a small part of what Sebastian had tried to tell him about Myra and her plan to destroy the corporation that created Union, but when his mind was suddenly torn from the center of the system, when he ceased to be the Core, he knew it had to be her doing, knew it must be the signal Sebastian had talked about- the one she would broadcast to destroy Mobius once and for all-, but Stefano isn’t Mobius, so why is it affecting him like this?

He has regained just enough of his self-awareness to have some sense of what has happened to him, of what he has lost, but not enough to be able to form any meaningful plan of action. Union has crumbled to dust, and Theodore is long gone. Stefano hasn’t seen another person in ages. Maybe all of the others were lucky enough to die when the signal went off, or maybe they had already lost so much of themselves that they weren’t even there to witness the end of Union, but Stefano is utterly alone.

When the screech of static dies away, Stefano raises his head. The world around him is a vast, black void. If he is lucky, sometimes he sees movement off in the distance, an echo of a memory, a dream, a nightmare- he doesn’t know anymore, and it doesn’t matter. He wonders briefly if he actually has died, but surely death is kinder than this cold, empty place. In fact, if death were an option now, he would welcome it. He would rather cease to be entirely than stay here alone, afraid, and in pain.

Another sound cuts through his thoughts- a jingling, musical noise that he struggles to place for a moment. He knows he has heard it before, but he can’t give it a name. He turns, trying to find the source, and spots something in the blackness.

He is on his feet and running in an instant, nevermind the way his body aches and his head screams in protest. For the first time in what feels like years, he sees a solid object, and he is not going to miss the chance to interact with something- anything- at this point.

As he draws close enough to see his goal, the words come to him. The object in front of him is a table with a phone on it, and as he closes the distance the phone rings again. It fills him with excitement, because even if he doesn’t understand what it could mean in this context, it represents the chance to communicate, to ease his loneliness. He reaches the table, grabs the phone, and holds it to his ear. He knows he should say something, but his heart is pounding and he can only gasp for breath.

“Stefano?”

He knows that voice. If only he knew how to respond. If only his tongue didn’t feel like a heavy, foreign object in his mouth.

“Stefano? It’s Sebastian.”

His heart is beating even faster now, because of course he knows Sebastian. Even if he forgot everything else- and he very nearly has- he would remember Sebastian, and a thrill of excitement runs through him, because now he remembers that Sebastian promised to come back for him.

“Sebastian,” he croaks out. His vocal chords feel dry, atrophied, as though they have sat unused for years.

“Yes!” Sebastian shouts, the urgency and relief in his voice clearly audible. “Yes, it’s me. I’m here, Stefano. We’re trying to get you out of the system, but I need you to work with me. Can you do that?”

Stefano doesn’t have to think twice about that. He will do anything that will get him out of this place, and if it brings him closer to Sebastian, so much the better.

“Yes,” he gasps out.

“Good,” Sebastian replies. “Kidman’s going to try to bring you out, but she’s not sure how well it’s going to work. When they put you in the system, they…” Sebastian pauses. He almost sounds like he doesn’t want to finish the sentence, but then continues, “they never actually planned for you to leave, so it’s sort of complicated.”

Stefano’s head is already spinning. “Tell me what to do,” he implores Sebastian, voice shaking with the strain.

Sebastian’s voice is audible, but he’s clearly talking to someone on the other end of the line, and for a moment, Stefano feels a stab of panic that his chance to escape is slipping away, but then Sebastian’s voice is back and as strong as ever.

“Just listen to me,” he says. “Focus on the sound of my voice. Kidman says there may not be much tying you to your body right now and you’re in danger of being separated permanently, so just listen to me and do your best to remember.”

“I will,” Stefano says. “Please don’t leave me here.”

“I would never,” Sebastian replies.

Stefano listens, and Sebastian talks. Sebastian recounts their adventures in Union, and Stefano remembers. Then Sebastian is calling to him, and the world is tilting again, but Stefano doesn’t mind, because this time he lands in Sebastian’s arms.


	2. Day 2- First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mildly suggestive dialogue
> 
> Universe: continuation from Comfortember Day 1: Rescue

The hotel room where they stay on Stefano’s first night back in the real world has two perfectly good beds, which is the logical arrangement, since he and Sebastian are two grown men who are practically strangers. However, it’s not logic that is driving Stefano’s actions at the moment.

When Sebastian has set him down on the bed, helped him change into a pair of pajama pants, and tucked him in, he should be perfectly comfortable and ready to sleep. He is exhausted, after all, but as Sebastian turns to step away from the bed, a cold rush of fear rips through his chest, because Sebastian can’t leave him again. If Sebastian leaves, he is going to be stuck in between worlds forever, his mind slipping away from him piece by piece until he no longer knows who he is.

On impulse, his hand shoots out and grabs Sebastian’s.

“Don’t go.” He can’t even look at Sebastian, because he knows this is stupid, knows he’s being ridiculous. “Please.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian says, turning his hand in Stefano’s so that he can give it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be right over there.” He gestures to the other bed.

Stefano swallows hard. His cheeks are burning with shame, but the panic rising up inside him is even worse. He’s not sure he has any dignity left after everything Mobius and Theodore subjected him to, but he’s willing to risk whatever remains of his self respect in order to quell the fear.

“Please.”

He looks up to meet Sebastian’s eyes, silently begging him to understand, not to make him explain himself, because he’s not sure he can. There is so little of him left he wouldn’t even know where to begin.

Sebastian holds his gaze for a second, then nods.

“Okay,” he says. “Just give me a minute to get ready.”

The exhaustion is setting in, and Stefano’s eyelid threatens to close every few seconds, but he struggles against it. He doesn’t take his eye off Sebastian while Sebastian strips off his own clothes, changes into his pajama pants, and sends a text message to Kidman and Lily who are next door. When he finally climbs into bed beside Stefano and turns off the light, Stefano breathes a sigh of relief.

It’s not as simple as that though, because once Sebastian has said goodnight and arranged himself on the other side of the mattress, Stefano realizes he wants more than that. He could easily reach out and touch Sebastian, and he wants to with every fiber of his being, but he’s not sure whether Sebastian would welcome it or not, or why Sebastian isn’t initiating contact, for that matter.

There was a certain amount of physical contact between them in STEM, culminating in the kiss they shared before Stefano gave himself over to Theodore, and Sebastian has touched him quite a few times in the real world as well, though all of those have been to carry him or physically assist him somehow. Sebastian has been gentle and courteous each time, but it has all been very businesslike, and Stefano longs for casual contact, touch for its own sake.

Now that everything is quiet and he has a moment to actually think, his body feels strange to him, numb but somehow oversensitive. It’s all around him, but it still feels like it might belong to someone else. He shivers, suddenly struck with the urge to crawl out of his own skin.

“You alright?” Sebastian asks from the other side of the bed. “You’re shaking.”

“I don’t know,” Stefano answers truthfully. “Perhaps I am not accustomed to being back in my body yet.”

There is a long pause, and Stefano is about to berate himself for saying something so stupid, when Sebastian speaks.

“Do you, uh, want to come over here?”

Stefano is pressed up against him before he can even finish the question, and Sebastian laughs, rolling over to wrap an arm around Stefano.

“I didn’t want to assume-” he starts to say, but Stefano isn’t paying attention. His nerve endings are overloaded, struggling to process the onslaught of sensation- the warmth of Sebastian’s skin against his bare cheek, the way Sebastian’s fingers splay across his back, the comforting, solid pressure of Sebastian’s body against his.

He must be having some kind of noticeable reaction, because the next thing he knows, Sebastian is holding him tightly and whispering words of comfort, telling him that he’s safe now, that he’s going to be alright, that Sebastian isn’t going to let anything happen to him. Sebastian’s voice soothes his mind the same way Sebastian’s hands soothe his body, and after a few minutes his own skin is warm and tingly, and when he shivers this time it’s with pleasure rather than cold.

“Better?” Sebastian asks, letting his hands come to rest at Stefano’s waist.

“Yes, much better,” Stefano replies, “though I may require your help in certain...physical explorations at some point in the future.” He is sure he is blushing again, but in the dark and with his face buried in Sebastian’s chest, it doesn’t seem to matter.

He hears- and feels- Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath, which he lets out slowly before he answers, “I’d be happy to do some exploring with you.” The low rumble of his voice sends a thrill of excitement racing through Stefano’s body.

“But I think right now we’d better get some sleep,” Sebastian adds, and Stefano can’t argue with him on that point. The events of the day, and probably the events of many days before, are finally catching up to him, and he feels himself sinking deeper into the soft bed, the warmth of Sebastian’s body, and the safe, comfortable places that are still left inside his own mind.

The hotel room they stay in on Stefano’s first night back in the real world has two perfectly good beds, but when the sun peeks in around the curtains the next morning, one of them is untouched.


	3. Day 3- Nightmare (Negative Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: descriptions of blood and injury, discussion of temporary canonical character death
> 
> Universe: Negative Space

Sebastian’s dreams often take him to dark places. There is certainly more than enough horror in his past for his subconscious to draw on, but similar themes tend to appear, at least in the dreams he remembers. Lily’s supposed death features prominently of course, as do many of the events from his two visits to STEM, but tonight a different scenario plays out for him.

Tonight, it is Stefano who is gasping and convulsing in front of him, eye filled with fear. It is Stefano’s body in his arms, and he can feel the trembling of his muscles, the weak, irregular rhythm of his heart, the last breath he draws into his lungs. Sebastian should be able to help him, should be able to save him, but instead he can only hold him and sob.

“Sebastian.”

It’s Stefano’s voice, because Stefano is not dead. Stefano is here in their bedroom with him, and Sebastian is sobbing into his pillow as Stefano’s hand rubs circles on his back. Even though he knows now it wasn’t real, the imagery from the dream is powerful- Stefano broken and bloodied, Stefano dying in his arms.

He rolls over and throws himself at Stefano, practically tackling him to bed in his desperation to hold him, to feel that he is real and safe and alive. He buries his face in Stefano’s chest, clinging to him as though he will drown if he lets go. His body is still racked with sobs, but Stefano’s heartbeat is strong under his cheek, and Stefano’s arms are solid as they hold him, and Stefano is clearly not dead.

Stefano doesn’t speak at first, and Sebastian is grateful, because he wouldn’t be able to answer now anyway. There are tears streaming down his face, his nose is running, and his throat is so tight with emotion he can hardly breathe, much less speak. After a few minutes though, his sobs have tapered off, and his breathing is returning to normal.

Stefano hands him a tissue. “My dear, Sebastian,” he murmurs, one hand coming up to comb through Sebastian’s hair, “what is troubling you?”

Sebastian finishes wiping his eyes and nose and tosses the tissue onto the nightstand.

“Just a dream,” he says, voice still thick from crying. “Or a memory, I guess.”

“From STEM?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stefano asks. His fingers are lightly scratching at Sebastian’s scalp now, and Sebastian sighs in pleasure.

“Maybe. I don’t know,” he replies. Being here in Stefano’s arms is tremendously comforting, but he still feels a bit unsettled about the dream. It’s an uncomfortable feeling, but he’s not sure whether talking about it will help or just make it harder to reconnect with the real world. “It was about the last time we saw each other in STEM,” he adds. “When I…”

He can’t bring himself to finish the sentence. He knows why he had to do what he did, and he can’t even imagine what he would do differently if he found himself in the same situation again, but it still makes him feel sick to remember it, to remember the feel of the crossbow recoiling in his hands and the last bolt left it, the dull, wet sound of that bolt embedding itself in Stefano’s chest.

“Ah, I can see why that might be troubling to recall,” Stefano says. If he is surprised, he doesn’t show it. His voice is steady and his hand never falters as he continues to pet Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian swallows hard. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry that-”

“Shhh,” Stefano interrupts him. “No more of that. We have discussed this before. You did what you had to do, just as I did what I had to do. We were both very different people at the time.”

“I guess so,” Sebastian says doubtfully. He does believe people can change, but it’s a little hard to believe that two people who were once determined to kill each other can change enough to end up where he and Stefano are now.

“Look at us,” Stefano says, as though reading his mind. “Clearly we have moved past that.”

Sebastian smiles against Stefano’s skin. “Who would’ve thought we’d end up together?”

Stefano laughs. “Probably no one, but life is quite unpredictable.”

“You can say that again,” Sebastian says. A few years ago, before Union and before Stefano, he had believed that he would never see Lily or Myra again, that he would never find happiness, that he would be alone forever. He is so glad to have been proven wrong.

He raises his head to make eye contact with Stefano, who has a sleepy smile on his face.

“Sorry for waking you up,” Sebastian says, leaning in to kiss him.

“It’s alright,” Stefano says after Sebastian pulls away. “I know I have done the same to you many times.” His hand brushes Sebastian’s cheek. “Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep now?”

“Yes,” Sebastian replies with a smile. Gone are the nights when a nightmare like this would have him up the rest of the night, pacing the floor, forcing himself to stay awake for fear of losing his grip on reality again. It is much easier to maintain that balance now that he has Stefano to anchor him.

He rests his head on Stefano’s chest again, and Stefano leans down to kiss the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, my love,” Stefano whispers.

STEM is in the past, and maybe not even the real past at that. The world that pitted them against each other is no more, and even though it tries to force its way into Sebastian’s mind from time to time, he knows his new world is right here with Stefano and Lily.

Stefano is here. Stefano is alive, and it is the steady beating of his heart, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and the warmth of his body that lull Sebastian back to sleep.


	4. Day 4- Anxiety (Catalyst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild references to past noncon, anxiety, PTSD
> 
> Universe: Catalyst

Despite Stefano’s best efforts, the knot of tension starts to form in his stomach the moment Sebastian closes the bedroom door behind them.

There is absolutely no reason for it. Their bedroom is comfortable and inviting, as Stefano did most of the decorating himself, and of course he trusts Sebastian implicitly, but the implication is still there, the undercurrent of fear. He is alone in a bedroom with another man. He knows what’s expected of him, and it is that knowledge that is causing the cold, tight place inside him. He sits down on the bed, legs pressed together and arms crossed over his chest.

Part of him knows Sebastian doesn’t expect anything from him at all, that Sebastian would never require him to do anything he didn’t want to, but it’s still relatively early in their relationship, and the pressure to perform, to not disappoint Sebastian, is strong. One moment he can feel his heart hammering against his chest, and the next he feels strangely disconnected from his body, as though he might be an observer to these events rather than a participant.

He should tell Sebastian to stop, should tell him this is not the time to do this, that he is not ready, that he is afraid, that he needs a moment to collect himself. He should tell Sebastian so many things right now, but he can’t make his mouth form the words, can’t force the air out of his lungs, and now he really is an observer, because whatever is going to happen to his body is going to happen whether he likes it or not.

Except that of course Sebastian can read him like a book, and the second they make eye contact with each other Sebastian’s face registers alarm.

“Stefano, what’s wrong?”

Sebastian is on his knees beside the bed in an instant, placing one hand cautiously on his shoulder. There is concern written into every line of his face, and even though his voice was initially hard, frightened, it is much softer and kinder when he speaks again.

“Hey,” he says gently. “It’s alright. I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m here to help.”

Stefano stares at him, eye wide and vocal chords still paralyzed.

“I’ve got you,” Sebastian continues. “It’s just the two of us here, and you know you’re always safe with me. Just take a deep breath.”

Stefano didn’t even realize he’d been holding his breath until now, and the air rushes out of his lungs all at once before he sucks it back in with a gasp.

“There you go,” Sebastian says. “Now just keep doing that, nice and steady.”

Stefano lets Sebastian talk him through a few more breaths before he feels confident enough to speak.

“I am sorry,” he says, face burning with embarrassment.

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth turns up into a slightly amused expression. “What could you even be sorry for? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I should trust you,” Stefano says, then corrects himself. “I do trust you. I just...sometimes these situations are still rather difficult for me.”

“Of course they are,” Sebastian says, extending his other hand to Stefano who grasps it in both of his. “It takes time to recover from things like this.”

“I know,” Stefano replies, “but you have always been perfectly kind and gentle.” He shakes his head. “I feel a bit ridiculous being afraid of you.”

“Are you actually afraid of me?” Sebastian asks. “Or are you afraid of what I represent?”

Stefano has to think about that one for a moment, because even though this is a little more introspective than Sebastian usually gets, he might be onto something.

“I think it may be the latter,” he says finally. “Even though I know you would not hurt me, the thought of being taken to bed by someone is still quite nerve-wracking.”

“I understand,” Sebastian says, “but I think you should remember that I do plenty of things in bed that aren’t scary at all.” He smiles at Stefano, and Stefano can’t help but smile back.

“Your snoring can be rather frightening,” he replies. He hasn’t given it much thought, but the cold knot in his stomach is starting to unwind itself the longer he talks to Sebastian. “But I would agree with you for the most part.”

“I know you’re always worried about what I expect from you,” Sebastian says, “so let me just tell you right now what my expectations are.”

Sebastian’s words may be serious, but his tone is so warm that Stefano can’t bring himself to be worried at all about what he is going to say.

“I expect both of us to get a good night’s sleep with minimal flailing around.” Stefano has to laugh at that, because Lily is the one who can be a little aggressive while she’s sleeping. He and Sebastian have always been able to share a bed quite harmoniously.

Sebastian’s smile widens as he continues. “And if you want to come over to my side of the bed to share some body heat or cuddle, then that would be a bonus, but you don’t have to do anything, and I’m still going to love you just as much no matter what.”

He gives Stefano’s hand a squeeze, and by now that cold, tight place inside Stefano has been entirely overtaken by a rush of warmth, of relief at Sebastian’s words. Even though he knows how Sebastian feels about this, even though Sebastian has told him the same thing over and over again, sometimes he just needs to hear it to believe Sebastian’s feelings for him are unconditional.

Stefano draws Sebastian’s hand closer and leans down to kiss the back of it.

“I know,” he says, “and all of your ideas sound lovely.” He pauses for a moment, then adds, “Let’s go to bed.”

His heart is beating faster now, but this time it is with the excitement of getting under the covers and into Sebastian’s arms.


	5. Day 5- Cuddling (Soft Focus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, references to prostitution and recreational drug use
> 
> Universe: Soft Focus (actually kind of an AU of Soft Focus where Seb goes to see Stefano at work again)

Sebastian’s mind is hazy, bogged down due to Slade’s drugs, but his body is tingling all over, nerve endings working overtime to process the onslaught of sensation- the sheets underneath his back, the way Stefano’s body grips his cock, the light scratch of Stefano’s nails down his chest.

His hands are on Stefano’s waist, pulling him down against his body as he thrusts up into him, and if Stefano isn’t enjoying himself, he’s at least doing a good job of faking it. The moans and gasps and other little noises he makes are music to Sebastian's ears, and even though he knows he’s getting close, his climax still takes him by surprise when he hears his name on Stefano’s lips.

He comes down from it slowly, head still spinning from the drugs and the aftershocks. By the time he realizes what is going on, Stefano has apparently already cleaned him up and is standing beside the bed, rearranging things in the nightstand. Sebastian reaches out and takes him by the arm.

“Come here,” he slurs.

“I shouldn’t,” Stefano says, though he makes no attempt to move away. “I am supposed to be in another room very soon.”

“Just stay a few more minutes,” Sebastian urges. As good as he feels right now, something is still missing, and he knows he can find it if Stefano will just come and lie down with him for a little while longer.

“Very well,” Stefano says, “but only a few minutes.”

Sebastian scoots over to make room for him on the bed, and Stefano lies down beside him. For a moment, he looks as though he isn’t sure what to do, which is surprising, as Stefano is generally an expert at all things that happen in the bedroom, but maybe this is beyond the scope of his experience.

It’s familiar enough to Sebastian though, and he takes over, gathering Stefano in his arms and pulling him close. Stefano doesn’t resist, but he goes perfectly still for a few seconds.

“What are you doing?” he asks finally.

“Holding you,” Sebastian says, nuzzling Stefano’s hair. “Just relax. It’s supposed to feel good.”

“I am relaxed,” Stefano says.

“And how do you feel?” Sebastian asks.

Stefano is silent for a moment before he replies. “I don’t know.”

“Put your arm around me,” Sebastian suggests, helping to guide Stefano into what he hopes is a more comfortable position. He is lying on his back now, with Stefano’s head pillowed on his chest. “Is that any better?”

“I think so,” Stefano replies as Sebastian’s hand strokes up and down his side. Stefano’s skin is soft, and Stefano’s breath tickles his chest, and Stefano’s body is so warm and solid against his. He can’t remember how long it’s been since he held someone like this, since he had even the smallest amount of human contact, but now isn’t the time to think about that, so he swallows down the lump in his throat and turns his attention back to Stefano.

He brings his hand up to caress the side of Stefano’s face. He means it as an affectionate gesture, but Stefano immediately tenses up.

“Sorry,” he says quickly. “I forgot. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright,” Stefano cuts him off. “Besides, I think I am starting to understand the appeal of this...activity.” He snuggles closer, nuzzling his face against Sebastian’s chest and throwing a leg over Sebastian’s thighs.

The increased body contact is thrilling to Sebastian, especially in his drug-addled state, and he lets out a soft sigh of contentment. “You’re definitely getting the hang of it.”

“It is a bit different, isn’t it,” Stefano says thoughtfully. His hand is roaming over Sebastian’s chest and belly now, and Sebastian closes his eyes and just enjoys the moment, the relaxed intimacy of Stefano’s gentle touches.

“Different how?” he asks. He’s really just stalling for time. He is feeling unexpectedly vulnerable at the moment, affected as he is by Stefano’s proximity and physical contact. There is a connection between them that is more than he has experienced with anyone in a long time, and he is terrified that Stefano will sever it, will pull away and leave him cold, empty, and alone.

“There seems to be no ultimate goal,” Stefano observes.

“No, there isn’t,” Sebastian agrees, rubbing Stefano’s back. It seems like a strange thing to say, but as Stefano’s main interaction with people is satisfying their sexual needs, of course he would think that there must be an end goal for every human interaction.

“It’s just touching for its own sake,” he adds.

“And this gives you pleasure?” Stefano sounds genuinely baffled at this possibility.

“Yes,” he answers immediately, because this gives him more pleasure than anything else. What they were doing before was quite enjoyable of course, and much more intense physically than this, but what Sebastian’s body craves is not sexual release but intimacy. He tries to formulate the words to explain himself, because he is sure it sounds strange to Stefano, but time and time again, he fails to come up with them, and he and Stefano lie for a few more minutes in silence until Stefano speaks.

“I am sorry, but I am afraid I must get up now. I will be in terrible trouble if I do not make my next appointment.”

Reluctantly, Sebastian lets go so that Stefano can move away from him.

“It’s alright,” he says. “Thanks for humoring me.”

Stefano stands up, stretching his arms over his head before he turns back to Sebastian.

“I hope you will come back,” he says with just a hint of a smile. “I am always eager to practice new skills.”

Sebastian smiles lazily up at him. “You’re going to laugh at me,” he says, “but that’s my favorite part.”

Stefano is truly smiling as he reaches out to trace his thumb along Sebastian’s cheek. “I would never laugh at you for that,” he says. “And I think it just might become my favorite part too.”


	6. Day 6- Afraid to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

The nightmare is a frequent one- the smell of the burning house, the sound of Lily’s screams- but the simple fact that it happens often doesn’t make it any easier to deal with, and Sebastian wakes up with a muffled shout, soaked in sweat, heart hammering inside his chest. He immediately reaches for Stefano but is surprised to find his side of the bed empty.

He sits up and buries his face in his hands, taking a moment to collect himself. He knows it was just a dream, but the imagery from it is strong, and the smell of smoke lingers in his nostrils even though he is safe in his own bedroom, and Lily is safe in hers.

He glances at the clock. It’s 1:00 AM. He’s only had a couple hours of sleep, and his tired brain is urging him to simply lie back down and drift off again. There’s no real reason not to. Stefano is probably working in his studio, and Sebastian knows that if he so much as lies back on his pillow he’ll be asleep in a moment, but something stops him, because he also knows that if he does doze off there’s a chance he’ll end up right back in the dream, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to wake up this time.

He heaves a sigh and swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. If he’s going to be awake, he might as well go and see what Stefano is up to. He finds a pair of pajama pants and an old T-shirt on the floor and pulls them on before stumbling out into the hall, still half-asleep and a little unsteady on his feet.

He makes a stop at the door of Lily’s room to crack it open and peer in at her. He knows it’s ridiculous to expect anything else, but it still eases his mind to see her sleeping peacefully.

He tiptoes downstairs with slightly more coordination and finds Stefano sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

“Hey,” Sebastian says, and Stefano jumps, blinking at him in surprise.

“Sorry,” Sebastian says quickly. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s quite alright,” Stefano says. “I had thought I was alone, but I’d be very glad of some company right about now.” His lips purse tightly for a moment as though he’s trying not to laugh as he looks at Sebastian. “Your shirt is on backwards and inside-out.”

“Huh?” Sebastian looks down at himself to see that Stefano is right. “Oh, yeah,” he says, pulling the shirt over his head to correct it. “Wasn’t really awake when I got dressed.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Stefano asks.

Sebastian pulls his shirt back on, correctly this time, and sits down at the table across from Stefano.

“Yeah,” he says, “the usual one.”

Stefano nods. “I see. Perhaps-”

He is interrupted by the whistling of the kettle, and Sebastian glances over at it as Stefano gets up to take it off the burner.

“Are you making coffee?” he asks. It doesn’t really look like Stefano is making coffee, but Sebastian’s knowledge of beverages appropriate for an early morning bout of insomnia begins and ends with coffee, so it’s the best guess he has.

“Tea,” Stefano replies, opening the cupboard where they keep the mugs. “Would you like some?”

Sebastian isn’t at all sure that he would, but it’s very nice of Stefano to offer, and Stefano is always telling him to try new things.

“Sure,” he says.

Stefano nods and gets out two mugs.

“What about you?” Sebastian asks. “What are you doing up?”

“Much the same thing as you,” Stefano replies, preparing the tea.

“You had a bad dream?”

“Not exactly,” Stefano says. “I had a...sort of a feeling as I was falling asleep. It was...rather unsettling.” He shivers then turns around to approach the kitchen table with a mug in each hand. He places one in front of Sebastian, then takes his seat, holding his own mug between his hands.

“Have you noticed that the thoughts you have while dreaming, or even falling asleep- Sebastian, you can’t drink that right now. It has to steep.”

Sebastian lowers his mug, wondering if he can possibly play it off as though he knew what he was doing all along.

Stefano continues, “Have you noticed that those thoughts are very much like the experience of being in STEM?”

Sebastian thinks about it, his mouth twisting into a frown. At first, it doesn’t make a lot of sense, but then a connection begins to form in his mind.

“I think I know what you mean,” he says. “What scares me is how real the dreams are sometimes. It’s easy to tell when you’re looking back on them that they didn’t really happen, the same way it’s easy to tell the difference between STEM and reality when you’re looking back, but when you’re in one- or you’re in STEM- it seems as real as anything else.”

“Yes,” Stefano agrees. “It makes it difficult for me to rest sometimes, knowing that I am relinquishing my grip on reality even for a short while. I am always afraid that when I wake up, I will not actually have woken up, if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Sebastian says with a half smile. “You know, I’m really glad you’re here. Can you imagine trying to explain this to someone else?”

Stefano laughs. “Well I like to think you are glad I’m here for more reasons than that, but yes, I also greatly value your understanding.”

When Stefano declares the tea ready and discards the teabags, he and Sebastian move to the living room, where they settle in on the couch for a longer talk. Sebastian isn’t sure he’s ever going to be a fan of tea, but he couldn’t ask for better company, and in a few hours, he might even be ready to try sleeping again.


	7. Day 7- Blanket Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: I'm a little embarrassed to admit this is the first time I've mixed up elements of my AUs (at least, the first time that I know of), but I liked it enough I decided to keep it. It came out as sort of a Catalyst/Negative Space hybrid, though you can also just view it as a generic post-STEM AU.

When Stefano comes home from the gallery to find most of the living room furniture moved around and draped in blankets, he can’t really bring himself to be surprised. After all, this is by far not the strangest thing Lily and Sebastian have done when left at home unattended, but it does merit some kind of explanation.

He lifts up one corner of the blanket to peek underneath and finds Sebastian, Lily, and Lily’s cat, Persephone, sitting around a little camping lantern. Lily has a book in her lap.

“Hi Stefano!” Lily says brightly, and Sebastian gives him a little wave.

“Hello,” Stefano says, crouching down so that they can have a proper conversation. “What’s this you two have built?”

“Blanket fort,” Lily says, as though that should explain everything.

“Do we need a fort?” Stefano asks. “Are we in some kind of danger?”

“We’re hiding from Mobius,” Lily replies, then promptly goes back to reading aloud from her book.

Stefano raises an eyebrow at Sebastian, because he is willing to bet that Lily didn’t come up with the idea that they needed to hide from Mobius all on her own. Of course, he’s also pretty sure that Sebastian didn’t come up with the idea of hiding from Mobius in a blanket fort.

Sebastian raises his hands and shrugs his shoulders, looking about as bewildered as Stefano feels in an attempt to express his innocence.

Stefano sighs, because this might not be entirely healthy, but it’s a relatively innocent version of Sebastian’s paranoia, and at least it looks like the two of them are having some fun together.

“Shouldn’t the ceiling be higher?” he suggests, gesturing at the ceiling, which is in fact so low that Sebastian can’t fully sit up underneath it.

“What are you, a blanket fort architect?” Sebastian asks, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

“No,” Stefano replies, “but perhaps we should look into hiring one.”

That makes both Lily and Sebastian laugh, and before long, all three of them are brainstorming ways to improve the blanket fort. All of the improvements take a couple of hours, during which Sebastian has to break away to cook dinner, but Lily and Stefano keep at it. Lily also insists on eating dinner inside the fort, which proves to be a little challenging, but by the time Sebastian has finished the dishes, the fort has actually become quite grand.

The ceiling still isn’t high enough for Sebastian or Stefano to stand up inside, but at least now they can sit comfortably, and the additional lamps and pillows inside make it a much more comfortable space for all three of them- four of them including the cat. Lily stocks it with books and games from her room, and they settle in for the evening.

They are halfway through a board game, and Stefano is lying on his back looking up at the blanket ceiling with Persephone curled up on his chest purring, when he realizes that there actually is something very comforting about this place. He isn’t sure whether it’s the soft lighting, the enclosed space, or the presence of the two people he cares most about in this world, but their fort actually does feel safe to him.

Lily wins the board game with no trouble, as she usually does, and then the three of them take turns reading from one of her books. Lily is by far the most animated, using her turns to affect voices for the different characters and act out some of her favorite parts. It is during one of these performances that Sebastian yawns and repositions himself so that he is lying down with his head in Stefano’s lap. Stefano’s hand goes to his hair, combing through it gently as Sebastian sighs in contentment.

Just at that moment, Lily runs off to get another prop for her impromptu stage show, and Sebastian turns his head to look at Stefano.

“Thanks for playing along with us,” he says, looking a little sheepish.

Stefano opens his mouth to answer, but freezes before he can speak. He was about to tell Sebastian he has never done anything like this before, but he realizes that’s not quite true. A memory stirs somewhere in the back of his mind- a memory of laughter and make-believe and hiding out under blankets. It is faint, dreamy, as though he is viewing it through a thick fog, but it is there.

“Stefano?” Sebastian asks, brow furrowing in concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Stefano replies, smoothing down Sebastian’s hair. “Yes, I am. I just remembered doing something like this with my brothers many years ago.”

“Really?” Sebastian asks, eyes going wide, because he clearly understands how important this is for Stefano.

“Yes,” Stefano says, tears now welling up in his good eye at the memory- so precious now because he has so few memories from before STEM, so few memories of his family and especially his brothers. Mobius took his memories when they placed him in STEM, and recovering any of them has proven to be incredibly difficult.

Sebastian catches Stefano’s hand in his and brings it to his mouth to place a kiss on his palm. Stefano doesn’t know quite what to say. He is at once pleased to recall something from his past, saddened by the implications of it, and immensely relieved that Sebastian is here to experience this with him.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian whispers, his breath tickling Stefano’s hand.

“For what?” Stefano can’t possibly imagine what Sebastian would be apologizing for right now, though Sebastian does have a habit of apologizing at times when it is unnecessary.

“That you can’t remember more of your family,” Sebastian says. “That you didn’t have more time with your family. I don’t know. I just-”

“Shhh,” Stefano says, placing a finger on Sebastian’s lips. There are still tears in his eye, but there is a smile on his face, and his heart is soaring. “You and Lily are my family now.”


	8. Day 8- Lashing Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language
> 
> Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM

“Watch your step,” Sebastian says as he and Stefano move into the next room in the network of underground passageways O’Neal told him is called the Marrow.

This one is mostly dark, but from what he can see of the floor, it’s covered in a kind of thick white sludge. Sebastian has seen it before, particularly in the Marrow, and it has proven to be treacherous footing- either so sticky that it bogs him down and slows his movement or slippery enough to put him at risk of falling. He edges his way around it as much as he can. He doesn’t know what it is or where it comes from, but he doesn’t trust it.

Stefano follows him, mindful of his own footing, and Sebastian has just reached the center of the room when all at once lights are coming on all around him. When he recovers from the initial shock, he sees they aren’t lights exactly- they are the glow from dozens of TV monitors, all turned on and all showing the same image- the silhouettes of him and Myra.

Myra’s voice comes out of the screen, and Sebastian’s heart sinks, because he remembers this conversation, remembers how Myra swore she had a lead that would take them to Lily, how she begged him to help her, to trust her. There is a cold knot forming in his stomach.

His own voice is coming out of the screen now, and he wishes he could block out the sound. At the time, he believed he was trying to talk some sense into Myra, trying to bring her back to reality before she got lost in her delusions, but that’s not how it’s coming across. He can feel the tension in his jaw, in his shoulders.

He knows why he did what he did, but now he wishes he could go back in time and shake his past self, force himself to listen to Myra, because maybe if they had worked together, maybe if both of them had united to come at Mobius, things would have turned out differently. Maybe Lily wouldn’t have been trapped in STEM, wasting away for years as a specimen in Mobius’ laboratory. His hands are clenched into fists at his sides.

The conversation ends the way he knew it would, and the TV screens go blank, still illuminated and casting an eerie light over the room, but devoid of content.

“You did not tell me your wife knew about all of this,” Stefano says. There is no accusation in his tone, but Sebastian hears it anyway.

“Why would that matter?” he growls in response. “We’d still be in the exact same situation we’re in now even if I had told you.”

“But it sounds as though she knew for some time,” Stefano continues, apparently unable to read from Sebastian’s voice and mannerisms that he really doesn’t want to talk about this. “How do you suppose she-”

Sebastian whirls around to face Stefano, anger burning hot inside him.

“I don’t know!” he snaps. “I don’t know, and I don’t see how it fucking matters! For all we knew back then Lily was dead, and Myra was coming up with these crazy theories, and what the hell was I supposed to do?”

Stefano opens his mouth to reply but Sebastian forges on, voice rising as he continues until he is almost shouting.

“Lily was dead, and I felt like I was dying, and Myra was losing her goddamn mind! And I tried to help- I listened to all of the stuff she came up with. I tried to help her grieve, but who the hell was supposed to help me?”

He pauses, more to take a breath than anything else, but in the time it takes for him to suck in enough air to speak again, Stefano closes the distance between them and takes him by the shoulders.

“Sebastian,” he says firmly.

It’s not actually his voice that gets Sebastian’s attention. It’s Stefano’s hands on his shoulders, Stefano’s sudden proximity. He and Stefano have been working together in a kind of uneasy partnership for hours now, but this closeness, this physical contact is new, and it surprises him enough that for a moment he can only stare at Stefano.

“I am sorry,” Stefano continues. “I did not mean to be insensitive with my question. This was clearly a very difficult time in your life.”

Sebastian nods. Stefano is making what is perhaps the understatement of the century, but he is speaking kindly, and he is touching Sebastian, and Sebastian can feel his anger subsiding. It’s ridiculous how quickly he responds- he knows that- but it’s been so long since anyone gave a damn what he is feeling that he can’t help it. He takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry too,” he says. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I guess it’s hard to see all of this again because I just remember thinking how insane it was at the time, but it turns out Myra was right all along.”

“I do not blame you for not believing her,” Stefano replies, eye still locked on Sebastian. “I understand very little of what is going on here in Union, or of how Union was created, but it sounds like a very improbable sequence of events.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian sighs. “Improbable, but apparently not impossible.” He gives Stefano a weak smile, which Stefano returns. He is about to turn away and continue on their mission when Stefano speaks again.

“I know our current predicament does not lend itself to conversation, but please know that if you ever want to talk, I am here to listen.” He gives Sebastian’s shoulders a squeeze before releasing him.

“Thanks,” Sebastian says. “That means a lot.”

The journey ahead of them is still daunting, but Stefano is turning out to be a much better companion than Sebastian could have ever hoped for, and when they set off again, Sebastian’s heart is a little lighter.


	9. Day 9- Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language
> 
> Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM; this one came out a lot like Day 14 of Whumptober- not intentional, but that's just where my brain went with this prompt.

The fire disciple comes out of nowhere.

Sebastian had thought he and Stefano were being stealthy, sneaking through the bushes of Union’s business district while keeping an eye out for some of Theodore’s more dangerous subjects, but apparently they’ve been spotted. The only warning Sebastian gets is the sound of pounding feet on the pavement, and he jerks his head up to see the flaming monster barreling toward them, arms outstretched. Sebastian’s heart leaps into his throat.

“Stefano!”

He tries to raise the alarm, but everything is happening much too fast, and the fire disciple is already on top of them, slamming into Stefano and sending him sprawling onto the pavement several feet away. It stays fixed on him, almost as if it hasn’t seen Sebastian at all, and Sebastian can feel his heart hammering inside his ribcage as he scrambles to his feet, grabs his knife, and dives forward, burying it to the hilt in the monster’s back. He yanks it back out and shoves it in again.

The fire disciple staggers, and Sebastian doesn’t wait around to see whether it’s going to go down or keep fighting. He dodges around it, bends down to grab Stefano’s arm, and pulls him up from the ground in one swift motion. He isn’t sure how injured Stefano might be, but they need to get out of here now. He knows there’s at least one harbinger in the area, and they are much smarter and more dangerous than the fire disciples.

Sebastian pulls Stefano’s arm over his shoulder, ignoring Stefano’s grunts of pain, and makes a beeline for the nearest safehouse. Stefano may be a little the worse for wear, but he is at least able to keep his feet under him. They are moving in a kind of disorganized stagger, but it’s fast enough. Or it’s going to have to be fast enough, because Sebastian is not leaving Stefano out here alone.

He lets go of Stefano for a moment to wrench open the secure door of the safehouse, and Stefano sways on his feet.

“Go!” Sebastian urges, because they don’t have much time. Over Stefano’s shoulder, he can see that the fire disciple has reacquired them and is preparing to charge.

Stefano stumbles inside, and Sebastian ducks in behind him and pulls the door closed. The lock clicks into place, but he and Stefano back up anyway, which turns out to be a good idea, because a few seconds later the door is bowing inward with an ear-splitting screech of metal as the monster crashes into it.

“Shit,” Sebastian mutters, wondering if maybe the door of the safehouse isn’t going to be enough to stop it.

“Come on,” Stefano hisses, and Sebastian turns to follow him through the second door and into the main room of the safehouse. The more distance they can put between themselves and the monster, the better.

Stefano closes the second door behind them and they both collapse, panting, onto the floor.

“I fucking hate those things,” Sebastian gasps, breath still coming hard from all the running they just did. Then he remembers the reason for the running, and his stomach is twisting with fear all over again.

“Hey,” he says, sitting up and turning to Stefano, who is still sprawled on the floor. “Are you okay?”

Stefano is breathing hard as well. “I think so,” he says, then shakes his head. “I am not sure I can tell right now.”

Sebastian is already shifting to kneel by Stefano’s side. “Just stay still,” he says, placing a hand on Stefano’s chest.

The adrenaline of their narrow escape is receding, but there is a new kind of tension coiling inside him. He doesn’t quite understand why, but the thought of Stefano being injured is causing him no small amount of anxiety. He begins to run his hands over Stefano’s body.

“Tell me if anything hurts.”

He checks up and down each of Stefano’s arms and legs, then along his torso. Stefano identifies a few tender areas, but there doesn’t seem to be any serious damage. Sebastian has one hand behind Stefano’s head, gently feeling around for any sort of potential head injury, when he happens to glance down at Stefano’s face and see that Stefano is looking up at him with a curious expression.

“What?” he says, slipping his hand out from behind Stefano’s head. He’s satisfied that Stefano isn’t injured, and he sits back on his heels so that Stefano can tell him what exactly is so fascinating about this situation.

“Since when have you taken such an interest in my health?” Stefano asks, raising his visible eyebrow at Sebastian.

“Since we started working together,” Sebastian replies automatically. “And I wouldn’t call it an ‘interest’. We need each other to survive- it’s that simple.”

There is no conviction behind his words, and even he can hear it as they come out of his mouth. It might have started as a matter of survival, but the panic, the fear he felt a few minutes ago when Stefano was in danger- that was something else.

“Is it really that simple?” Stefano asks, looking Sebastian up and down with a little smirk.

Clearly Stefano can see right through him, and Sebastian can feel his cheeks starting to burn as he stammers, “I...uh...maybe not.” His eyes are on the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but Stefano. “I might...have started caring about you a little bit.”

“Just a little bit?”

He takes a deep breath, because Stefano is obviously not going to let him off the hook so easily.

“Okay, maybe kind of a lot.”

“There now,” Stefano says, resting a hand on Sebastian’s knee. “Was that so difficult?”

Sebastian’s heart is pounding for an entirely different reason this time, and he is suddenly acutely aware of Stefano’s gaze on him, Stefano’s hand on his leg, the strange hold Stefano has over him. He can’t find the words to reply right away, but luckily Stefano seems content to wait.


	10. Day 10- Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcoholism, explicit language, suicidal thoughts, references to gore, generally kind of dark for Comfortember but it gets better at the end.
> 
> Universe: pre-Union AU

Sebastian staggers out of the bar and into the chilly night air. He wouldn’t be leaving if he had any say in the matter, but the bartender told him in no uncertain terms that it’s closing time and he needs to find somewhere else to, as the man so kindly put it, ‘be a worthless sack of crap.’

Sebastian can’t even really argue with the guy. He’s more of a melancholy drunk than an aggressive one, and even when he’s not intoxicated, he’s no use to anyone anymore.

He doesn’t know this town, doesn’t even remember the name of it. He roams the streets for an hour or so with no purpose, no sense of direction, until he finds himself in a residential area, which is a mistake, because even through the comforting buzz of alcohol in his system, he can feel his heart growing heavier in his chest with every step he takes.

Behind each of these doors is a home, a family, a group of people who have chosen to spend their lives together, to take care of each other, and he used to have all of that before he fucked everything up. Now Lily is dead, and Myra is gone, and their house feels so empty that he can never go back there.

He can’t stay in this neighborhood either. The sight of the houses, the thought of happy families, cuts him like a knife, and besides, this is the kind of neighborhood where someone is going to call the police on a stranger standing around in the street at three o’clock in the morning.

He turns back toward the lights of the business district. Nothing is open right now, but the lights pull him in anyway. They suggest warmth, familiarity, and even though he knows he will find neither of those things up ahead, he can’t help but be drawn forward. No matter where he goes though, the streets are empty, and he is alone. His buzz is starting to wear off, and the cold wind tears right through his clothes. He needs to find somewhere to warm up soon, or he’s going to be in real trouble.

Or maybe not. Maybe this is the solution he’s been looking for. How many times has he taken the loaded revolver from its holster on his hip and held it to his head? How many times has he contemplated pulling the trigger and decorating the sidewalk with his brains? He has lost count of how many times, but something always stops him, because that’s the coward’s way out, and anyway he doesn’t deserve such a painless, merciful death.

He turns down a dark alley, and the tears are already beginning to well up in his eyes, tears for Lily, for Myra, for the pathetic state he finds himself in tonight. He won’t take action to end his life, but maybe he can end it through inaction. He’s seen it happen many times before in Krimson City- homeless men and women frozen to death on the sidewalks, because they simply had nowhere to go.

And now he has nowhere to go. No one is waiting for him, and if he sits down in this alley and lets the cold claim him, no one is going to notice.

He sinks down to the cold asphalt, resting his back against the wall behind him, and now the tears are streaming down his cheeks. He can’t hold them back anymore, and he doesn’t try to. He knows it’s stupid. It’s ridiculous for him to be sitting here crying because he feels sorry for himself, because he is alone and his family has been destroyed and it’s all his fault.

His breath hitches, shoulders heaving as he sobs loudly, and he buries his face in his hands and lets the tears come. No one cares what happens to him. No one is ever going to care what happens to him, and he accepts that, but it still makes him feel so empty inside, as though there is a great hole in his chest and the cold air is blowing directly into it. He doubles over, hugging his knees and continues to cry.

“Excuse me, sir.”

Sebastian’s head jerks up at the sound of the voice above him, because until this moment he had thought he was utterly alone.

There is a well-dressed man in expensive-looking shoes and a thick overcoat standing in front of him. His dark hair is swept down over one eye, but the other is looking at Sebastian with interest. Sebastian assumes he must be the owner of one of these properties.

“Sorry,” he says, beginning to struggle to his feet. “I’ll keep moving.”

“I am not here to tell you to leave,” the man says mildly. “I was simply out for a walk when I heard you.” He casts a critical eye up and down Sebastian. “I would ask if everything is alright, but I suppose that would be a rather silly question.”

Sebastian almost tells him everything is fine, because that’s what he’s used to telling people because that’s what people want to hear, but there is something liberating about talking to this stranger in an alley in the middle of the night, so he replies, “Yeah, everything’s pretty fucked up right now.”

“I can see that,” the man says. “My name is Stefano. Perhaps you would like to come back to my home and tell me what it is that has you weeping in an alley at four o’clock in the morning.”

Sebastian would normally be wary of going home with a stranger, but whatever Stefano is going to do to him probably beats freezing to death in an alley, so he nods, doing his best to wipe the tears from his face.

“I’m Sebastian,” he says.

Stefano offers a hand to help him to his feet, and even though Stefano is wearing gloves, his touch is the warmest thing Sebastian has felt in a long time.


	11. Day 11- PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PTSD
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

“Sebastian.”

He hears Stefano calling his name, but he is powerless to respond. He is powerless to do anything except stare into the fire. The dancing flames, the smell of burning wood, the sound of Lily’s screams-

“Sebastian.”

Stefano’s voice is much closer now, and there is a hand on his shoulder, yanking him back into the present, where he and Stefano and Lily are sitting around the fireplace on a cold winter night. It’s the first time they’ve used the fireplace in their new house, and he hadn’t at all expected it to affect him this way. He is trembling under Stefano’s hand, a cold sweat is forming at the small of his back, and some part of him is still far from this room in a burning house.

“I’m okay,” he murmurs, eyes still fixed on the fire. He’s lying, and obviously Stefano knows it.

“Lily, can you go and start some popcorn in the microwave?” Stefano asks.

Lily is all too happy to comply. She’s just now learning to use some of the kitchen appliances, and she’s always eager to show off her new skills. Sebastian sees her bound out of the room in his peripheral vision before Stefano crouches down in front of him, placing one hand on each of his shoulders.

“Sebastian, what is going on?”

Now that Stefano is completely obscuring his field of vision, Sebastian’s eyes focus on his face, and that allows him to ground himself, collect his thoughts, and respond.

“I’m not sure,” he says. “It was the fire. The fire...made me remember…”

He shakes his head, because that’s not even right. He can’t remember something that he never actually experienced.

“I guess it made me remember a nightmare or a thought or something. I could see the fire, and I could hear Lily screaming, but that never happened. I was never in the house when it burned. I got there too late, and I just...I don’t understand why it’s affecting me like this. It wasn’t even real. Lily’s alive, and…”

He shrugs, helpless to explain what’s going on inside his head, but Stefano nods in understanding. He settles down to sit in front of Sebastian, hands still resting on his shoulders.

“Trauma is not about what actually happened,” he says. “It is about what you experienced. Even if you experienced it in an indirect way, like in a dream or by being told about what happened, it can still have a very profound effect.”

“Really?” Sebastian asks, his brow furrowing in confusion, because it seems absurd to him that he could be traumatized by something that never really happened.

“Absolutely,” Stefano says. “I had a good friend in the army. He was a...well, I suppose the American equivalent would be a Yeoman. His job was to review video of the battles, and he watched hours and hours of footage of men dying- some of them strangers, some of them friends. He never saw a day of combat, but he experienced the trauma just as much as those who were physically present.”

“Is he okay now?” Sebastian asks.

“More or less,” Stefano replies, “but he is very much affected by what he had to watch, even though it was only on video.”

Sebastian nods. “I guess that makes sense. It just seems crazy to be so bothered by something that never actually happened.”

“As I said,” Stefano replies. “It is not so much about what happened, but about the way you experienced it. I cannot imagine what it would be like to believe your child was dead.”

“I can’t even explain it,” Sebastian says, shaking his head. “But she’s here now, and she’s okay, and you would think that would be enough to stop all of this, but I guess not.”

“It takes time,” Stefano says, giving his shoulders a squeeze. “Should we put the fire out?”

“No,” Sebastian says. “Lily really seems to like it.”

Lily has been wanting to light a fire in the fireplace since they moved in, and this is the first night it’s been cold enough. Sebastian doesn’t want to dampen her enthusiasm.

“Then come and lie on the couch with me,” Stefano suggests. “Then you won’t have to look at it.” He is already rising to his feet, taking Sebastian’s hands to urge him up as well.

Sebastian follows. He isn’t sure moving farther away from the fire will help. He’s going to know it’s still there, and the idea of it fills him with a profound sense of unease even though there’s no rational explanation for it, but he follows Stefano, because Stefano is calm and impassive, and he seems to have a talent for figuring out these kinds of things.

They arrange themselves on the couch, and before long Lily is back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Not looking at the fire does help, but what helps even more is laughing and telling stories with Lily and Stefano. Whether it is intentional or not, they do a great job distracting him, and soon he is smiling again. The shaking and sweating have stopped, and he is happy to be here with the two people he cares about most in the world.

When Lily has dozed off between them, Sebastian looks over at Stefano.

“Do you...uh...think maybe I should talk to someone about this?”

Stefano’s mouth turns up into a slight smile. “Yes,” he says. “I am always happy to talk about it, but I think a professional may have better advice.”

Sebastian nods. His experience with mental health professionals hasn’t been very positive, but to help himself and, by extension, his family, he’s willing to give it another try. He leans over to kiss Stefano on the cheek.

“Thanks for not thinking I’m crazy,” he whispers.

Stefano turns his head to press his lips to Sebastian’s. When they break apart, he says, “Even if you were crazy, I would still love you just as much.”


	12. Day 12- Therapy/Emotional Support Pet (Negative Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Universe: Negative Space

Sebastian has never been a cat person. It’s not that he dislikes cats, but he’s had dogs for most of his life, and he doesn’t see the point of having a pet that spends most of its time eyeing him disdainfully from the top of the bookshelf in the living room.

He’s tried all of the ways he knows to interact with an animal, which admittedly are pretty limited, but Persephone isn’t having any of it. When he tries to give her a treat she bats it onto the floor, when he tries to engage her with one of their many cat toys, she looks at him as though he’s lost his mind, and when he tries to pet her she moves out of reach or retreats to Lily’s room.

Sebastian tries not to take it personally. She is Lily’s cat after all, but Sebastian has always felt like he is pretty good with animals, and it’s a little frustrating that this one refuses to respond to him despite all of his efforts.

He has basically given up on getting the cat to like him until one night when he is lying in bed reading a book. Stefano is in Florence on business for a couple of weeks, which means that their bed has suddenly begun to feel very big and very empty. They don’t even get to talk very much because of the time difference, but Sebastian is doing his best to hang in there.

The nights are definitely the hardest part. During the day, he has work and Lily and all sorts of other things to occupy his mind, but at night, he longs to hold Stefano, to pull him close and kiss his face and his hair and his neck, to fall asleep with him, to wake up with him, and to do all of the little things he takes for granted when Stefano is here.

The door to the bedroom creaks, and he jumps, eyes immediately fixed on it. The door was already ajar, and at first he thinks it might be Lily coming to check on him or tell him about a nightmare, but the door only opens a few more inches and then Persephone pokes her head in.

This in itself isn’t too surprising. Persephone does come into their room from time to time, mostly to stalk around or to sit on the windowsill when the sun is on this side of the house. What is surprising is when she jumps up onto the bed next to Sebastian. Since most of the time Persephone seems to reluctantly tolerate his presence at best, Sebastian ignores her and goes back to reading.

He watches in his peripheral vision as she circles around, then comes up next to him. Her behavior is definitely out of the ordinary, but Sebastian has at least learned by now not to try to pet her the same way he would a dog, so he keeps his eyes trained on his book and waits to see what she is going to do.

He has to stifle a laugh when she steps up onto his chest just like he’s a piece of furniture. For an animal who normally wants nothing to do with him, it kind of seems like now she’s taking him for granted. She kneads at the fabric of his T-shirt with her paws, thankfully not hard enough for her claws to pierce his skin, then lies down with her tail curled around her.

She’s managed to position herself in just the right place to block Sebastian’s view of his book completely, and at first he is mildly irritated, but then he can hear her purring, can feel her body vibrating against him, and he can’t really be mad about that. It’s strangely soothing, this little bit of warmth and contact, and even if Persephone is going to go right back to ignoring him tomorrow, he can still appreciate the comfort she is bringing him now. While they are lying here together he doesn’t miss Stefano quite as much.

He is just beginning to wonder how he is supposed to sleep tonight, because he is afraid any small movement he makes is going to disturb the cat, when his bedroom door creaks open a little more and Lily peeks in.

“Look,” Sebastian mouths, cautiously inclining his head at Persephone.

Lily beams. “See, she does like you,” she says quietly.

Sebastian shrugs, because he’s not sure whether Persephone actually likes him or she has simply found a warm place to lie down.

“She can tell you’re lonely,” Lily says, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Persephone glances over at her, but doesn’t move, and Sebastian feels brave enough to answer out loud.

“I’m not lonely. I’ve still got you.”

“But you miss Stefano.”

“Yeah,” he sighs, “I do. I’m not good at being separated from either one of you guys.”

“It’ll be alright,” Lily says, reaching over to pet the cat, whose purring intensifies. “He’ll be home soon, and if you want, Persephone can sleep in your bed tonight.”

“That’s alright,” Sebastian says. “I think she’ll be much happier sleeping with you.”

What he actually thinks is that if Persephone is going to lie on top of him all night, he’s probably not going to be able to get any sleep at all, though he does appreciate the cat’s newfound concern for his feelings.

“Okay,” Lily replies. She gathers the cat up in her arms and heads for the door. “Goodnight, Dad.”

“Goodnight, Lily.” Sebastian sets his book aside and turns out the light, smiling to himself as he lies down to sleep.

Even though Persephone doesn’t spend the night with him, she does visit him every night before bed until Stefano gets home, and Sebastian actually starts to look forward to spending time with her. He still wouldn’t say he’s a cat person, but he at least seems to have come to an understanding with this particular cat.


	13. Day 13- Baking (Catalyst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: Catalyst

When Stefano walks into the kitchen and finds Sebastian frowning at a cookbook and muttering to himself, he almost walks right back out again. The cinnamon scrambled egg incident is still fresh in his mind, and he isn’t sure he or Lily is ready for a repeat of that debacle. But just as he is planning his exit, Sebastian heaves a sigh, and he looks so forlorn that Stefano can’t bear to leave him like this. He takes a deep breath, and forges ahead.

“What’s wrong, Sebastian?”

Sebastian jumps, as though he didn’t realize Stefano was there until now, and then laughs nervously. “Sorry, I got a little caught up in...this.”

He gestures to the kitchen around him, and Stefano’s eye follows his hand to take in the countertops, which are littered with ingredients and cooking utensils. Stefano is a little surprised he didn’t notice them before.

“And what is ‘this’ exactly?”

“I’m making Lily’s birthday cake,” Sebastian replies, “but it’s...uh...not going great.”

“Ah,” Stefano says. He already knew of course that Lily’s birthday is tomorrow, and he and Sebastian have made some plans, but he had expected they would order a cake from a bakery like normal people. “Should we perhaps consult a professional?”

“Nah,” Sebastian says. “I’ve got this. It’s a family tradition, and besides, it’s more fun to make things from scratch.”

Based on the condition of the kitchen, Stefano isn’t sure ‘fun’ is the word he would use to describe this experience. This impression gets even stronger when Sebastian shows him his first three attempts at a cake.

Cake Number One is probably the best. It’s a little burned on the edges, and it slumps in the middle, but it could still technically be called a cake. Cake Number Two seems to be suffering from some sort of separation of the ingredients, so that it looks patchy and thoroughly unappetizing, and Cake Number Three is a terrifying puddle of molten goo.

“I don’t get it,” Sebastian says, shaking his head as Stefano struggles to come up with words to describe the first three cakes. “Myra and I used to bake together all the time.”

“Was Myra an accomplished baker?” Stefano asks, because of course if Myra was very talented in the kitchen that might have offset some of Sebastian’s incompetence.

“No,” Sebastian replies. “I mean, she was okay, but she definitely didn’t have the same instincts I do.”

“I see,” Stefano says. If Sebastian’s baking instincts produced the three cakes in front of them, it may be a good thing Myra didn’t share them, but of course it won’t help to tell Sebastian that now.

“Why don’t we try again,” Stefano suggests. “Where is your recipe?”

Sebastian points at the cookbook on the other counter, though the expression on his face suggests that it has disappointed him greatly. Stefano crosses the kitchen to pick it up.

“Alright,” he says. “To start, we will need a cup of milk.”

It becomes obvious to Stefano within the first few minutes of baking with Sebastian that his instincts are actually not all that bad. The problem is that Sebastian cannot follow a recipe to save his life. He will stick with it for a few steps, but before long he is improvising by changing the amounts of various ingredients or ignoring them completely or substituting something else.

Stefano is beginning to think that perhaps the reason Sebastian doesn’t think Myra shared his baking instincts is that she was actually capable of following directions, which is probably the only way the two of them ever got anything done. Stefano himself is not particularly skilled in the kitchen, but he has learned over time that cooking is more of a science than an art, which is why Sebastian’s improvisational style is yielding such...interesting results.

By the time he has managed to convince Sebastian that cornstarch and wheat flour are similar but not interchangeable, that they don’t need to add so many dry ingredients that their cake batter takes on the consistency of cookie dough, and that turning the oven up to five hundred degrees so the cake ‘will be done faster’ is a terrible idea, almost a half-hour has gone by, and they are both smudged with flour and batter.

Stefano puts the cake in the oven and turns back to Sebastian, who has a funny little smile on his face.

“What?” Stefano asks.

“Thanks for helping me,” Sebastian says. The smile remains, which makes Stefano suspicious.

“And…?” he prompts.

“And you’ve got cake batter in your hair,” Sebastian replies, his smile getting wider.

Stefano can feel the corners of his own mouth turning up into a smile. “Well, that’s probably because someone insisted on using the mixer on the highest setting.”

“Hey,” Sebastian says with a tone of mock indignation, “I don’t have all day. I like to get things done.”

Stefano laughs. “Clearly you do, though this won’t be done for another thirty-five minutes.” He sets the timer on the oven and turns back to Sebastian.

“I don’t know about you,” Sebastian says, “but I’ve worked up an appetite doing all this baking.”

Stefano follows his gaze to the countertop where the first three cake attempts are arranged in a sort of cake graveyard.

“No,” he says firmly. “You can’t eat any of those.”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian says. “What if we dipped Number One into Number Three?”

Stefano gets out his phone. “I’m ordering dinner,” he says. “You have spent enough time in the kitchen for one day.”

“Okay, okay,” Sebastian says, “but remember I had to feed myself for quite a few years before you came along.”

“You are not a bad cook,” Stefano says fondly, “but no more cakes for a while. Or at least no more making up recipes.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian replies. He nods at cakes one through three. “Do you think we can put those out with the regular trash, or do we need to call a hazmat team?”


	14. Day 14- Road Trip (Catalyst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: Catalyst

The smell of freshly brewed coffee creeps into Sebastian’s consciousness, and even though it’s still dark outside and the clock by their bed says it’s 5:30 AM, he’s suddenly wide awake. He rolls over to see that Stefano is still in bed with him, which means it must be Lily who started the coffeemaker, and he smiles to himself.

Lily is always the first one up when it’s time to start a road trip, but as she’s gotten older, her methods of waking him and Stefano up have become much more tolerable. Coffee is his second favorite thing to wake up to, after all, and his first favorite thing to wake up to is stirring slightly next to him.

“Good morning,” Sebastian murmurs, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Mmmm,” Stefano hums, scooting closer to Sebastian and burying his face in Sebastian’s chest. Apparently the lure of coffee isn’t enough to get Stefano out of bed right now, and the opportunity to cuddle with Stefano is weakening Sebastian’s resolve to get up as well. He wraps his arms around Stefano and nuzzles his hair affectionately.

Stefano’s body is so warm against his, and Stefano’s breath is tickling his chest so pleasantly, but they really do need to get up if they’re going to get in a full day of driving. Sebastian gives Stefano one more squeeze before he says, “It’s road trip day.”

“I know,” Stefano mutters, “but does road trip day have to start at such an ungodly hour?”

Sebastian laughs. “I don’t make the rules.”

“I think we all know who makes the rules,” Stefano says, stretching languidly before he tilts his face up to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to be awake.”

Sebastian runs a hand up and down his back. “You’ll manage,” he says. “We can go to that breakfast place you like on the way out of town, and I’ll drive first. You can sleep in the car if you want.”

“Can’t sleep in the car,” Stefano murmurs, resting his face on Sebastian’s neck and sounding very much like he is about to nod off.

“I’ve seen you sleep in the car,” Sebastian says, but Stefano is already asleep again.

Sebastian presses a kiss to his hair and carefully extricates himself from Stefano’s arms. He manages to pull on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans in the dark, and goes downstairs to check on Lily and the coffee.

“Good morning, Dad!” Lily says brightly as soon as he steps into the kitchen. Sebastian has no idea how anyone can be so awake and cheerful this early in the morning, but he does his best to smile back as he takes a seat at the kitchen table.

“Good morning, sweetie,” he says, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee Lily hands him. “How long have you been up?”

“Just an hour or so,” Lily replies, turning back to the cooler she is already packing with drinks and snacks for the road. It seems she has inherited Myra’s talent for organization and planning.

“Well, I’m glad one of us is on top of things,” Sebastian says.

“Is Stefano still in bed?” Lily asks.

“Yes,” Sebastian says, “but if I bring him some coffee, that’ll probably get him headed in the right direction.”

“Good idea,” Lily says, pouring coffee into another mug and handing it to Sebastian. “I should be ready in a few minutes.”

Sebastian heads back upstairs with a cup of coffee in each hand, and when he pushes open the door to the bedroom with his foot, he can see that Stefano is half-sitting up now.

“Hey,” Sebastian says. “I brought you some coffee.”

Stefano leans over to turn on the bedside lamp, then sits up fully, taking the coffee mug Sebastian offers.

“Thank you,” he says quietly.

“You okay?” Sebastian asks, sitting down on the bed beside him. There is nothing overtly wrong with Stefano’s tone, but he just doesn’t sound like himself.

“Yes,” Stefano replies. “Just feeling a bit...nostalgic, I suppose. I always do when we take road trips.”

“I can understand that,” Sebastian replies. “That first road trip was a doozy.”

He still vividly remembers being on the road after they escaped STEM, being on the run from Mobius- or so they believed at the time- and he is sure Stefano and Lily have strong memories from that time as well. It’s one of the first memories they have as a family and one of the reasons they set aside a couple of weeks every year to take a family trip.

Those memories are bittersweet though. He and Stefano were still learning to trust each other then, still dealing with the fallout from Union and a lot of other past trauma, and there were certainly some tense moments, but Sebastian also remembers the comfort and safety Stefano’s presence brought him, and the little interactions between the three of them that made him feel like he had a family again.

Stefano moves over to rest his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Indeed, it was quite memorable.” He pauses, then adds, “Thank you for bringing me along for the ride. I do not know what I would have done without you and Lily.”

Sebastian rests his head against Stefano’s. “I don’t see how we could have done anything else,” he says. “You saved my life more than once. You rescued Lily. You helped destroy Mobius. And…”

Sebastian pauses, but Stefano waits, almost as if he knows what Sebastian is going to say next.

“...and I sort of fell in love with you,” Sebastian finishes. “So, yeah, unless you get tired of us, you’re along for the ride permanently.”

Stefano sighs in mock frustration. “I suppose I had better get dressed then.”

Sebastian smiles. “Yeah, you better. Lily’s probably already starting the car.” Lily won’t be able to drive for another two years, but he’s only slightly exaggerating her enthusiasm.

Stefano chuckles. “I wouldn’t put it past her.”


	15. Day 15- Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

Stefano looks away from the dancing flames to check on Sebastian, who is seated next to him on the ground.

“I’m okay,” Sebastian says, flashing him a reassuring smile before he can even ask the question, and Stefano looks back at the fire again.

Camping out was actually Sebastian’s idea- or more so Lily’s idea that Sebastian decided to act on- but Stefano wasn’t initially sure how well Sebastian would tolerate the fire. It doesn’t always bother him, and of course it helps that the fire is contained and they are outside, but Sebastian isn’t the best about asking for help when he needs it, so Stefano is still surreptitiously keeping an eye on him.

For the moment though, all seems to be well. Sebastian is leaning up against a log, toasting marshmallows with Lily and looking as though he doesn’t have a care in the world. Unfortunately, Stefano does have to question his method of marshmallow preparation. He and Lily seem to prefer theirs charred almost beyond recognition, while Stefano himself is careful to capture the perfect shade of golden brown. Regardless, the three of them are putting a significant dent in the jumbo bag of marshmallows Sebastian brought.

Stefano inhales deeply, and the scent of the wood fire comforts him on some deep, instinctive level. He is sure he must have enjoyed campfires or bonfires at some point in his life, even if he can’t recall those times specifically. The smell is cozy and exciting all at once, and being here with Sebastian and Lily makes everything perfect.

When they are too full of marshmallows to move, Lily switches gears to telling ghost stories. Most of them are more funny than scary, which is odd, because Lily has experienced things that would terrify most children her age, and most adults as well, but Lily has proven to be quite resilient and also possessed of a great sense of humor, and before long, Stefano’s sides are aching from laughter, and Sebastian is practically in tears.

Stefano continues to tend the fire, which is putting out quite a bit of heat, but as another hour passes, the chill of the night air starts to penetrate the light jacket he is wearing. He starts to get up from the ground to grab his heavier coat, but Sebastian places a hand on his arm.

“You okay?”

“Yes,” Stefano replies. “Just a little cold. My other coat is in the car.”

Sebastian flashes him a smile that is as warm as it is mischievous. “You could do that,” he says, “or you could come a little closer. Remember, I’m great at body heat.”

Stefano has to suppress the urge to point out that all warm-blooded animals are ‘great at body heat’, because Sebastian’s idea actually does sound very appealing. He has taken advantage of Sebastian’s body heat before, and he certainly won’t turn down a chance to enjoy some physical contact with the man he loves.

“Alright,” Stefano says. “As long as you are willing to demonstrate your exceptional skills.”

“Oh, I think you’re going to be impressed,” Sebastian teases, and Stefano scoots over closer to him as Lily stretches her arms above her head and announces that she’s starting another marshmallow.

Stefano ends up sitting between Sebastian’s legs with his back pressed to Sebastian’s chest and Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him. His back is being thoroughly warmed, and there is something delicious about feeling the chill of the air but being able to snuggle against Sebastian to relieve it. It is certainly giving him some ideas about sharing Sebastian’s sleeping bag tonight.

Lily, on the other hand, seems to be perfectly comfortable in her sweatshirt and jeans, and is now trying to extinguish yet another flaming marshmallow by shaking it around.

“How is she not cold?” Stefano mutters to Sebastian.

He can feel Sebastian shrug behind him. “She’s like me I guess.”

“Great at body heat?” Stefano asks.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says with a laugh, “or maybe just full of sugar.”

“I would try that approach,” Stefano says, “but I am not sure I will ever be able to eat another marshmallow again.”

“Well, I certainly hope that attitude changes by breakfast.”

“Surely we are not having marshmallows for breakfast,” Stefano says, wondering, not for the first time, if it was a mistake to let Sebastian handle the food for their camping trip. Sebastian is not a bad cook at all, but sometimes his creativity can take a turn for the unappetizing.

“No, of course not,” Sebastian says. “We’re having marshmallow oatmeal.”

Stefano snorts with laughter. “I don’t believe you,” he says. “In fact, I don’t even believe marshmallow oatmeal is a real thing. I think you made it up.”

“Hey, just because I made it up doesn’t mean it’s not real,” Sebastian protests. “We’ll see tomorrow.”

Stefano is afraid that they are indeed going to find out what marshmallow oatmeal tastes like tomorrow, but it is certainly not the strangest of Sebastian’s culinary experiments, so he can’t even complain too much about it. He sighs deeply, taking a moment to just appreciate being out here in nature with Sebastian and Lily and being held in Sebastian’s arms. It’s enough to bring a tear to his eye.

Apparently this does not go unnoticed, because Sebastian squeezes him tighter and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to eat the oatmeal.”

That sets both of them laughing again, and soon enough Lily joins in, and they’re probably disturbing people at the neighboring campsites, but Stefano can’t bring himself to care. It feels too good to have a family again, to have the love and acceptance of these people who mean so much to him, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything, even if it means eating some unusual food every once in a while.

The wind picks up, and the fire crackles, but Sebastian presses a kiss to his neck, and he can hardly feel the cold at all.


	16. Day 16- Protective (Soft Focus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonexplicit sexual content, references to prostitution, references to violence and abusive relationships, explicit language
> 
> Universe: Soft Focus (This is actually a rewrite of a scene from Chapter 13 of Soft Focus from Stefano's perspective. Please heed the warnings, as this one is a little dark for Comfortember.)

Stefano stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and his reflection stares back. He is stalling now. He has cleaned himself up as much as he possibly can, though he is nowhere near presentable. His face is still bruised from where Riker struck him a few days ago, and that pales in comparison to the bruising on his chest and abdomen from the more recent incident.

In reality, the bruises are the least of his worries, because there is a deep ache in his gut that tells him something is very wrong, but he ignores it. He’s not going to let his own physical condition ruin his time with Sebastian, and he shudders to think what will happen if Slade or Riker finds out how badly he is injured. Perhaps if he can simply deceive them long enough, he can let himself succumb to this trauma and be free of them forever.

Until that happens though, he is faced with the prospect of returning to Slade’s house, which is a problem in itself, but the more pressing question is how to explain that to Sebastian. He can already tell Sebastian is gearing up for a serious conversation, and he is sure Sebastian will want some answers he isn’t prepared to give.

He takes one more look in the mirror and sighs, letting his shoulders slump. For the most part, he believes he deserves the life he has, but to meet someone like Sebastian simply highlights the unfairness of it all. Why couldn’t he have met Sebastian years ago, when he might have been able to change the course of his life, when it might have mattered? It seems cruel to only meet him now, when it is far too late.

He steels himself and opens the bathroom door. Sebastian is still lying in bed, but he is clearly wide awake, and he lifts up the covers in invitation so that Stefano can slip in beside him. What Stefano is seeking is comfort, physical contact, but as he expected, Sebastian starts in with the questions.

“Stefano, I need to ask you-”

“Please, Sebastian,” Stefano cuts him off. It’s an impulse, a kind of behavior he would never be allowed to practice with a client, but in his mind Sebastian is already starting to become something else. “Not now. Please just lie with me and let me pretend I can stay here.”

“You’re not going back,” Sebastian says firmly. “You can’t. Not after what I saw.”

And there it is. Of course Sebastian is here to be his white knight, to save him from the evils of this world, but what Sebastian doesn’t know is that Stefano is complicit in those evils. Stefano has earned his place among Slade and his crew, but of course, Stefano can’t tell him that. Unfortunately, he also can’t sugarcoat the reality of what is happening at Slade’s house. Sebastian has already seen too much.

He sighs, turning on his side to face Sebastian but still unable to meet his eyes. “I am sorry that you were upset by what you observed, but that is the reality of the situation. Riker and the others do what they like, and so do the clients.” 

He takes a deep breath and forces himself to look Sebastian in the eye as he continues, “This is my job, Sebastian. If they wish for me to be someone else, I become someone else. If they wish to restrain me, I submit. Anywhere that they want to touch, any tool or object they want to use, any fetish they wish to pursue, I can deny them nothing.”

It’s more than he wanted to say, more than he meant to say, but it’s true. It may be his choice to work for Slade, his chosen punishment for his crimes, but that is where his choice in the matter ends. When he made this decision, he could not have imagined the things he would be subjected to. He could not conceive of the idea that there were people in the world like Slade and Riker and the clients. He did not know what he was getting himself into, but now that he is part of it, there is no turning back.

He expects Sebastian to argue with him, but what he does not expect is the raw anger in Sebastian’s voice. “Then don’t go back, Stefano! For fuck’s sake, just don’t go back. The investigation isn’t worth it.”

He knows Sebastian’s reaction isn’t directed at him, but the intensity of it surprises him, reminds him, just for a moment, of being shouted at by Riker last night, and he withdraws into himself a little as he responds, “That is not why I must go back.”

He turns away from Sebastian then, because even though Sebastian may be angry on his behalf, what Stefano needs now is not anger or judgment. This isn’t about the investigation anymore, but he doesn’t expect Sebastian to understand that. He can’t give Sebastian enough information to help him understand, and yet he is still starving for comfort, for acceptance.

He feels the bed shift as Sebastian moves closer, and then Sebastian’s hand is on his hip. The touch is gentle, questioning, and Stefano feels so much more in that moment than he has felt in years of working for Slade. He is already shifting back to press himself against Sebastian as Sebastian wraps an arm around him, and he is safe. It won’t last- it can’t last- but for the moment, he is safe in Sebastian’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian whispers, “but I still don’t want you to go back.”

“I know,” Stefano says softly. There is a warm feeling spreading through his chest at just the thought that Sebastian cares about him, that Sebastian wants to protect him, even though Stefano knows he will never be able to do that.

Getting out of bed once Sebastian falls asleep is the hardest thing Stefano has ever had to do.


	17. Day 17- Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: horror themes (not explicit)
> 
> Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM

“What do you see when she comes for you?”

Sebastian shudders. Stefano’s question is not unexpected. They’ve retreated into a safehouse, and for the moment they can breathe a little easier, but they did just have an extremely close call with the singing ghost woman. Even now, Sebastian imagines he can still feel the chill in the air, can still see his breath, can still hear the eerie melody that announces her presence.

He doesn’t particularly want to talk about this, but it’s a fair question, and if he and Stefano are going to be working together, they’re going to have to start learning to trust each other, and that means someone is going to have to go out on a limb. It might as well be him. He takes a deep breath.

“I was in STEM before,” he says, shooting a glance at Stefano, who is sitting next to him on a wooden crate. He has briefly explained the concept of STEM to Stefano, but he isn’t sure if mentioning it again is going to spark more questions. Stefano simply nods in understanding, and Sebastian continues.

“That’s where I go if she gets too close to me- back to last time I was in STEM. I was in a mental hospital, I guess, but it was so warped by all of the brains tied into the system that it was barely recognizable as a real place.”

Even as he speaks the words, the images come flooding back. He is walking down the dark, deserted hallways of Beacon. They are littered with abandoned gurneys, outdated medical devices, and probably even the remains of some of the patients- he doesn’t want to investigate that possibility any more than is necessary. Dust hangs in the air, and the paint on the walls is peeling, and even though this place should feel desolate, it pulses with a sort of sinister energy.

Stefano’s voice brings him back to reality, or as close to reality as he is going to find inside STEM.

“How many people were in that system?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I couldn’t even begin to guess,” he says. “The problem with STEM is that it’s not just affected by everyone who’s currently hooked up to it. When people die in STEM, part of their consciousness stays, so everyone who has ever been in a STEM system is still trapped in there.”

It wasn’t just Beacon either. He remembers the destroyed version of Krimson City, the church, the caves, the mansion. All of those came from someone’s head, and so did all of the monsters.

“That sounds horrid,” Stefano says, placing a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian looks down at his hand, eyes lingering there for a few seconds. It’s a silly thing to do, but as he and Stefano have had very little physical contact, he isn’t sure how to react at first. Stefano pulls his hand away.

“You don’t have to-” Sebastian starts to say, but then realizes it will be even more awkward to suggest that Stefano should put his hand back. He takes a deep breath and tries to refocus. “What about you?” he asks Stefano. “What do you see?”

Stefano heaves a sigh, leaning back slightly and folding his arms over his chest. His subtle changes in body language tell Sebastian that he isn’t particularly eager to discuss this topic either, and at first Sebastian expects him to refuse to answer.

“Memories from my days on the battlefield,” he says finally. “From the time I lost my eye.”

Sebastian nods, because this makes perfect sense. The ghost woman seems to bring his worst memories to the forefront of his mind, and of course Stefano’s memories of war would be among those.

“I do not know if you have heard the story,” Stefano says. He hesitates, and Sebastian speaks up.

“Sort of. I read a news article.”

Stefano doesn’t ask how Sebastian managed to come across a news article about him, which suggests he is starting to get the hang of how things work in STEM.

“I remember very little from before I came to Union, but I do remember that,” Stefano adds. He is looking down at the floor now, speaking almost as though he is in a trance. “And when she comes near me, I feel all of it all over again.”

His hand goes to his face, and Sebastian feels a rush of sympathy for his former enemy. He knows firsthand how terrible it is to have to relive these dark moments, and it can’t be any easier for Stefano, especially if he doesn’t have any happier memories to balance them out. He aches for this man who has lost so much of himself, who is as much a victim of Mobius as he and Lily are, and who is now trusting him enough to show a vulnerability that takes Sebastian by surprise.

He doesn’t think. He just acts, just leans over and wraps his arms around Stefano, pulling him against his chest into a hug that is almost fierce in its intensity. Stefano goes stiff in his arms for a moment, but then he is wrapping his arms around Sebastian as well, embracing him so warmly that Sebastian wonders why they didn’t try this much earlier.

Stefano’s body is pressed so tightly against his that Sebastian can feel him breathing, can feel his heart beating. He isn’t just doing this for Lily and himself anymore. He’s doing it for Stefano, for anyone else in STEM who might be able to be saved. There is a long road behind them and a long road ahead of them, but at least they don’t have to take on STEM alone.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs. “We can’t erase those memories, but we can do our damnedest to get out of here.”

Stefano hugs him tighter, and there is warmth spreading through his whole body now. Maybe he and Stefano and Lily can make some better memories one day.


	18. Day 18- Hot Cocoa (Negative Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: Negative Space

Stefano closes his eye and lets his head tilt back for just a moment. His head is throbbing, and his shoulders ache with the strain of many hours spent hunched over the camera or the developing tray. The photo set he’s working on is coming along nicely, but it’s not anywhere near ready to display, by his standards at least.

He heaves a sigh and is just about to get back to work when he hears the basement door creak open, then footsteps on the squeaky wooden stairs. It must be Sebastian, because the footsteps are far too heavy to be Lily’s. He rubs at his eye, hoping he looks more alert than he feels, and turns to face the stairs, just as Sebastian comes into view making his way carefully down them.

As soon as he reaches the bottom, Stefano can see why he was taking such care. Sebastian is holding a mug in each hand, and looks rather exhausted himself.

“Hey,” Sebastian says, breaking into a smile the way he always seems to do when he looks at Stefano. “I hope I’m not bothering you. Just thought you might be ready for a break.”

“You’re not bothering me at all,” Stefano says, approaching Sebastian and taking the mug he offers. “A break is probably a good idea.”

He’s a little hesitant to even admit that, because when he and Sebastian do argue, it’s usually about whether one of them is working too hard. He knows Sebastian doesn’t like the late nights he spends in the basement studio, but he doesn’t particularly care for the long hours Sebastian spends working cases, so they are at a bit of an impasse.

All the same, it’s very kind of Sebastian to come down with what he can only assume is a peace offering, so he gestures to the leather sofa by the wall. “Come and sit down.”

He leads the way, and Sebastian follows, taking a seat beside him. The mug is warm in his hands, and he lifts it to his mouth, but the taste of the liquid inside catches him by surprise. Instead of the bitter taste of Sebastian’s favorite coffee, this is sweet and rich. He glances down, and now that he looks, it’s obviously not coffee.

“Hot cocoa?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian laughs. “You were expecting coffee?”

Stefano nods and takes another sip, letting the warm liquid work its way through his body, spreading warmth and comfort all the way down to his toes.

“I did think about coffee at first,” Sebastian admits, “but it’s three in the morning, and I was kind of hoping I might be able to convince you to come to bed with me.”

Stefano sighs. “I appreciate it very much, Sebastian, but I can’t. There is simply too much left to do before the next installation.”

“I know,” Sebastian says, reaching out to place a hand on his knee. “I mean, I don’t know, but I trust you if you say there is…” He takes a deep breath, and when he continues, he is speaking faster, words starting to tumble over each other. “And I would never want to keep you from your work, because what you do is amazing in ways I can’t even understand, but sometimes when you’re like this and you’re not sleeping and you’re not eating-”

Stefano opens his mouth to speak, but Sebastian is still going.

“And I know I do the exact same thing, and I’m sorry. I’m going to do better at that, but I just...I just wish you would take the same care of yourself that you take of your work and of Lily and me. That’s all.”

Sebastian is looking at him imploringly, and Stefano has always been a little soft for those eyes, but Sebastian is also making a good point. Even when they’ve discussed this before, Stefano hasn’t necessarily considered the effect his commitment to his work has on Sebastian and Lily. He takes another sip of hot cocoa, and some of the tension starts to ebb away from his body.

“I understand,” he says, “and I could certainly be taking better care of myself, but so could you. You are down here with me at three o’clock in the morning. Don’t you have to work tomorrow- or today?”

“No,” Sebastian says quickly. “I really meant what I said about doing better. I’m scaling back my caseload, and I figured I’d take the day off.” He raises an eyebrow at Stefano. “We could sleep in…”

Stefano laughs, because the quasi-seductive way Sebastian is presenting the possibility of sleep is just so...Sebastian. Before he can answer, Sebastian speaks again.

“Look, I’m not telling you not to spend a bunch of time working on this, because I know you’re going to have to, and I know it’ll be worth it, but maybe for now we can get some sleep, and you can start fresh in the morning.”

Sebastian’s face is tentatively hopeful, as though he expects he might be rebuffed, but Stefano is almost finished with his hot cocoa, and he is actually feeling rather tired. Whether it’s the warm drink, sitting on the couch with Sebastian, or just taking his eye off his work for a moment, sleep is a very appealing prospect. He places a hand on top of Sebastian’s, which is still on his knee.

“Very well,” he says. “Let’s try out this thing you call ‘sleep’.”

“That’s the spirit,” Sebastian says with a smile. “You’re going to love it. I promise.”

Then they are both laughing, because Stefano is a little overtired, and Sebastian is being a little ridiculous, but it doesn’t matter, because he is in Sebastian’s arms, and Sebastian is warming the outside of his body just as well as the hot cocoa warms the inside. And once they’ve made it upstairs and he is in bed with Sebastian wrapped around him, he has to admit that Sebastian has some pretty good ideas.


	19. Day 19- Memory Lane (Catalyst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: Catalyst

Sebastian comes home from work to find that Lily and Stefano have covered the dining room table with what he can only assume is ‘art’.

“Hey guys,” he says, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. “What’s going on here?”

“We’re making a scrapbook,” Lily says brightly. There is a smile on her face, but her eyes are fixed on her work.

“Oh…” Sebastian says, moving in closer. Once he is standing over the table as well, he can see that what is spread out there is an assortment of pictures- probably hundreds of them. “Wow, I forgot about most of these.”

Of course, Stefano takes quite a few pictures at important occasions and events at Lily’s school, and his candids are just as good as his studio pictures, but Lily herself is becoming quite a prolific photographer as well, and Sebastian can tell a lot of these pictures were taken by her.

He scans the table, feels his insides clench as he wonders, just for a moment, why they don’t have any pictures of Lily when she was younger. He answers his own question immediately of course, but it doesn’t make him feel any better to know that all but one picture of Lily from birth to age five was destroyed in the fire, that no pictures of her from ages five to ten exist either because she was locked in a steel capsule in Mobius’ sick experiment.

He must be frowning, because Stefano adopts a light tone and says, “Why don’t we show you some of our favorites?”

“Sure,” Sebastian replies with a quick shake of his head, taking the cue from Stefano, who by now is adept at redirecting him when he starts to get into one of his darker moods. It won’t do any good to get angry about Mobius all over again, especially not with two people who have already suffered so much, who deserve some peace and happiness in their lives.

Lily reaches across the table and grabs a picture, placing it in front of him. “Remember the time you almost got eaten by a bear?”

Sebastian has to laugh at that one, because Lily’s recollection of events is a bit of an exaggeration, even though the picture does show him drawing his handgun on a bear at relatively close range. “I don’t know about ‘almost eaten’,” he says. “I’m pretty sure that bear only wanted to eat our sandwiches.”

He does remember the picture though. It’s one Lily took during their first few days on the road after escaping from STEM. The memory and the thought of the three of them looking out for each other, taking care of each other, brings a smile to his face. He would face down a hundred bears if that’s what it took to protect Stefano and Lily.

“How about this one?” Stefano says, handing Sebastian another picture. Sebastian can’t remember who took this one, but it shows the three of them with Juli Kidman.

“Kidman,” he says fondly. “I wonder how she’s doing.”

There was a time when he was angry at Kidman, when he saw her as part of the problem- one of the people who started this entire mess with STEM, one of the people who brought about the destruction of his family. But Kidman came through for them when they needed her, and they really do owe her so much. There’s no way they would have gotten out of STEM without her.

“She should come and visit,” Lily says. “We had so much fun last time!”

“That would be nice,” Sebastian says, “But she’s pretty busy. We’ll have to see if she has time.”

He shoots a meaningful glance at Stefano. The last time he and Kidman parted ways, she was continuing on her mission to investigate abandoned Mobius facilities in search of survivors, Sebastian’s old partner Joseph in particular, but they’ve been out of touch recently. The secretive nature of Kidman’s work makes it risky to reach out to her, but now looking at the four of them in the picture, he’s inspired again to try to reconnect.

Stefano nods in understanding. This isn’t something they need to share with Lily right now. They’ve been doing their best to give her a normal, stable life, as much as that’s possible considering what she’s already been through, and a child her age shouldn’t have to worry about the ultimate fate of Mobius or who else might still be trapped in the STEM system.

Sebastian’s eyes drift back to the table, and he spots another picture.

“This is one of my favorites,” he says. The photo shows the three of them standing in front of their house- this house in fact-, the one they bought once they stopped running from Mobius and settled down. It wasn’t an easy decision, but it was an important one.

Sebastian can still remember that day. It was the day they stopped being three people thrown together by circumstance and clinging to each other out of necessity, and started being a family. Even though he’s Lily’s biological father, he’s been away from her for more than half of her life, and he and Stefano met for the first time in STEM, but the bond between the three of them is undeniable. Everything that Mobius and Theodore did to drive them apart only brought them closer together, and now he can’t imagine spending his life with anyone else.

Stefano’s hand covers his where it rests on the table. “I am partial to that one as well,” he says. Then, as if he can’t help it, he adds, “The formal elements are somewhat lacking, but the subject matter is very dear to me.”

Sebastian can feel the blush creeping up on his face as Stefano leans in to kiss him on the cheek. He may not understand anything about the formal elements of the picture in front of him, but the subject matter is very dear to him as well.


	20. Day 20- Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

“Hurry up, Dad!” Lily yells from the living room.

“Just a minute,” Sebastian calls back, giving the large pot he’s using to make popcorn one final shake to make sure there aren’t any unpopped kernels hiding in there. He dumps the popcorn into a bowl and puts on the finishing touches with butter and salt. He’s a little bit of a perfectionist about this, but that’s why Lily and Stefano always want him to make the popcorn.

He grabs the bowl and some napkins and heads into the living room, where Lily and Stefano have already arranged themselves on the couch. Lily sits in the middle, and Sebastian hands her the popcorn bowl before he takes his own seat.

“What are we watching?” he asks.

It’s Lily’s choice tonight. They take turns picking the movies, but Friday night is always movie night.

“Finding Nemo,” Lily answers before she starts in on the popcorn.

Sebastian smiles. Lily seems to be using her movie nights to catch up on all the kids’ movies she’s missed, or the ones she was too young to appreciate when she saw them, or- as seems to be the case tonight- the ones that came out before she was born. Sebastian doesn’t mind kids’ movies or animated ones, so he doesn’t really give the movie much thought until about fifteen minutes in, when his chest is starting to feel unexpectedly tight.

It’s ridiculous, because this is a kids’ movie- albeit a kids’ movie about a parent looking for his child- but still a kids’ movie, and one that Lily seems to be watching with absolutely no problem. He tries focusing on Lily instead of the screen, and that helps for a while. She is watching avidly, laughing at the jokes, and apparently unfazed by the emotional turmoil this animated fish is going through trying to find his son.

Sebastian is just starting to come to terms with the idea that he might be empathizing with a cartoon fish, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks over at Stefano, who mouths, “Are you okay?” at him.

He nods emphatically, because he really is fine, but Stefano raises an eyebrow with an air of skepticism.

“I’m fine,” he mouths back, shooting a glance at Lily to make sure she is still watching the movie and unaware of the conversation going on behind her head, but she doesn’t seem to have noticed. Stefano still looks unconvinced, but he is apparently willing to let it go for the moment.

Sebastian goes back to alternately watching the movie and Lily, determined that if he tells himself he is fine enough times, he might actually be fine, but as the movie goes on, and the action of the story intensifies, and the music swells, he realizes to his horror that his eyes might be watering a little. He keeps them fixed on the screen, and it takes him by surprise when the movie pauses.

“Sebastian.”

He looks over at Stefano, who is holding the remote. Both Stefano and Lily are looking at him with expressions of concern.

“I’m okay,” he insists, though even he has to admit that his voice comes out a little sniffly. “I just...he just wants to find his son!” He gestures at the TV, using the other hand to scrub at his eyes, wiping away the tears that are dangerously close to falling.

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to,” Lily says, patting him on the knee. “It’s a kids’ movie. I don’t think it’s going to have a sad ending.”

Somehow Lily being the one to comfort him makes the situation even worse, because it forcibly reminds him of how composed she’s been through all of this, how well-adjusted she is, when by contrast he was a total wreck the whole time she was missing. Some days he’s still a total wreck, and now he’s crying because of an animated fish.

“I don’t think that’s quite it, Lily,” Stefano says. Sebastian is grateful that he’s jumping in, because he’s not sure he’d be able to explain himself right now. “Do you know how long your father was looking for you when you were missing?”

“The whole time, I bet,” Lily says, turning from Stefano back to Sebastian. “And you found me.” She hands the popcorn bowl to Stefano and throws her arms around Sebastian, who has been barely keeping it together the whole time she and Stefano have been talking. He hugs her back, and those sobs come now in full force.

It feels wrong. Parents aren’t supposed to cry in front of their children, but their children aren’t supposed to be kidnapped either. Even though Lily is right here in his arms, the pain he felt after the fire, during all those years she was missing, is still fresh, like a raw spot inside of him that never quite healed properly. He’s not sure he’s ever going to stop hurting from that experience, but it does help that at least he can hold his daughter now.

After a few minutes, he’s managed to compose himself enough to let go of Lily, and she sits back with a smile.

“See, you’re okay,” she says, and Sebastian almost laughs, because right now it seems like Lily is the one parenting him. “Are you ready to finish the move now?”

Sebastian nods. “As long as it has a happy ending,” he says. He’s only half-joking. He’s invested in these cartoon fish now, and he’s pretty sure he can’t bear to see anything bad happen to them.

His eyes do tear up a few more times, but he makes it through to the end of the movie with a lot of encouraging looks from Lily and Stefano. When the ending credits roll, Lily rests her head on his shoulder and slips her hand into his.

“Thanks for finding me, Dad,” she whispers.

Tears are welling up in his eyes again, but this time it’s with happiness and love.


	21. Day 21- Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: very mild innuendo
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

Sebastian has eyes on Stefano the second Stefano walks from the jetway door into the terminal. Truth be told, it’s not too hard to pick him out of a crowd. Even when he’s in his travelling clothes, Stefano has a certain elegance that sets him apart from most of the other people in the airport. If he’s been sleeping on the plane, you’d never know it, because his hair is still impeccably styled and his suit is free from wrinkles. He carries a briefcase in one hand, and as he threads his way through the crowd, Sebastian marvels at the fact that he and Stefano ended up together at all.

Stefano is everything Sebastian is not- poised, organized, a connoisseur of the finer things in life and an incredibly talented artist on top of that. And yet for some reason known only to himself, he chooses to spend his time with Sebastian.

Sebastian shoves those worries, those insecurities back down inside him, because he came to the airport to surprise Stefano, not to have an identity crisis, and just at that moment, Stefano’s eye meets his. Stefano’s face breaks into a broad smile, and Sebastian is sure he is grinning like an idiot himself as well. Stefano has only been gone for ten days, but it feels like it’s been ten years.

Stefano closes the distance between them, and Sebastian pulls him into a hug. It occurs to him, very vaguely, that maybe it’s weird or embarrassing somehow to display such emotion in public or that maybe it’s shocking for people to see two men holding each other in a clearly non-platonic embrace, but none of that matters, because Stefano is dropping his briefcase, and Stefano’s arms are around his waist, and Stefano’s face is buried in his shoulder.

He wants to tell Stefano how much he missed him, how cold and alone and starved for affection he’s been since Stefano’s been gone, but Stefano’s sudden proximity, the feeling of Stefano’s body in his arms is just too overwhelming, and when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is, “Hi.”

He can feel Stefano shaking with laughter in his arms.

“Hello, Sebastian,” he says, and his voice is the most beautiful sound Sebastian has ever heard. “This is quite a way to say ‘hi’.”

Sebastian pulls Stefano closer if that’s even possible. “I missed you.”

Stefano squeezes him tighter as well. “I missed you too, although I was not expecting you to come and pick me up.”

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” Sebastian says. It sounds silly, but it’s true. The thought of spending even one more minute without Stefano was almost too much for him to bear. He’s aware that their hug has been going on a little longer than is socially acceptable, but he can’t make himself let go of Stefano, and Stefano doesn’t seem to want to let go either.

Stefano fits so perfectly into his arms, presses against him in just the right way, and Sebastian has a sudden bout of deja vu, because he’s pretty sure he’s been dreaming about this moment every night since Stefano has been away. It was cruel to experience such warmth and comfort in dreams only to wake up in a cold, empty bed, but now Stefano is here, and everything is going to be alright.

“I’m glad you didn’t wait,” Stefano says, turning his head so that his face is pressed against Sebastian’s neck. His breath tickles a little as he says, “Ten days was too long, I think.”

Sebastian wholeheartedly agrees. “Ten days was way too long,” he says, still clinging to Stefano as though Stefano might be going to evaporate somehow or run out of his arms like water. It’s a crazy thought to have, because obviously Stefano is not going anywhere, but the thought is there even so.

“It’s alright,” Stefano says, stroking his back soothingly. “You know I am not going to leave you alone.”

As Stefano speaks those words, Sebastian realizes that even though he knows rationally that Stefano is always going to come back, there is some small but insistent part of his brain that doubts, that worries, that is afraid he isn’t going to be enough for Stefano, that Stefano is going to leave him the way Myra left him, or that Stefano is going to be taken from him somehow. He turns to place a kiss on Stefano’s forehead.

“I know,” he says, “but it doesn’t hurt to remind me sometimes.”

He can feel Stefano’s smile against his skin.

“Of course I’ll remind you,” Stefano says. “Let’s get you home, and I will remind you with great enthusiasm.”

Sebastian can feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks, because what Stefano is suggesting is very enticing and also a bit of a risque thing to say in a crowded airport terminal. All the same, he’s not quite ready to let go yet.

“In a minute,” Sebastian says. “I’m not done hugging you.”

Stefano laughs again. “That’s quite alright,” he says. “I am happy to hug you all day long.”

Stefano clearly doesn’t know what he’s getting into, because Sebastian might be willing to do just that, but of course, they are in public and probably posing some kind of obstacle to all the people around them who are trying to get to and from their flights. He gives Stefano one final squeeze and steps back.

“Thanks,” he says. “Sometimes I just need a hug. You know what I mean?”

Stefano nods. “I do,” he says. “As long as by ‘sometimes’ you mean all the time.”

Now Sebastian laughs. “Yeah, you’re right, “ he says. “I guess I’m a little high maintenance in the hug department.”

“That is one of the things I love most about you,” Stefano says. He picks up his briefcase, and his other hand finds Sebastian’s, fingers interlacing with his. “Now, let’s go and find my suitcase so we can head home and make up for lost time.”


	22. Day 22- Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nsfw (things got a little spicy once the kissing started)
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

“Kiss me,” Stefano says.

“Huh?”

Sebastian looks up from his phone, which he’s been playing with as he and Stefano get ready for bed. It takes him a moment to process what Stefano has said, because it’s a bit of an odd request. He kisses Stefano quite often. It’s one of his favorite things to do, in fact, but he can’t recall a time when Stefano has demanded this kind of attention so directly.

“Kiss me,” Stefano repeats, a hint of a smile on his face. He sets his book aside and looks at Sebastian expectantly, and that’s all the encouragement Sebastian needs.

“Yes, sir,” he says, voice a little huskier than usual because he’s only just met this new authoritative side of Stefano, and he likes it a lot.

He tosses his phone aside and pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, leaning across to Stefano’s side of the bed. He presses his lips to Stefano’s, letting his eyes drift closed as he simply enjoys the feeling of Stefano’s mouth against his.

He pulls back for a moment, trying to gauge by Stefano’s face whether this kiss is supposed to be about affection and comfort or whether it’s the precursor to something a little more...stimulating, and the hunger he sees in Stefano’s eye says more than words ever could.

He leans in again, and this time his movements are rougher, more confident. His tongue teases its way into Stefano’s mouth, and his teeth nip at Stefano’s lower lip, and Stefano is kissing him back just as fiercely. His hand finds Stefano’s hip, urging him closer until-

“No.”

Sebastian lets go and pulls back abruptly. He and Stefano have been together for long enough that he can generally read Stefano very well, but maybe he’s made a mistake this time. He’s about to ask Stefano if he’s okay, whether he did something wrong just now, when he catches the look on Stefano’s face. It’s not discomfort or fear. In fact, Stefano looks positively mischievous, and Sebastian has to wonder what game they’re playing now.

“I said ‘kiss me’,” Stefano says with a smirk, “and only kiss me.”

“Oh,” Sebastian says, because now this makes more sense. Clearly his mission is to tease Stefano with his kisses until Stefano gives him permission to do something else, and he is more than up to the challenge.

He leans in to claim Stefano’s mouth again with renewed enthusiasm, and this time he is using all of his tricks. Sebastian isn’t sure whether he’s ever fully appreciated the erotic potential of kissing before now. He’s enjoyed it in the past, but usually he’s doing something with his hands at the same time. Now that he’s entirely focused on the kiss, he’s lost in it, darting his tongue into the slick heat of Stefano’s mouth, hanging on every little gasp or moan or whimper Stefano makes. It’s incredible, and after just a few minutes he’s more aroused than he ever thought he could be by a simple kiss.

He does have another idea he wants to try though. He’s a little concerned Stefano might scold him for it, but it’s still within the letter of what Stefano told him to do. He leans back, breaking the kiss, and shooting Stefano a sly look before he dips his head to press his lips to Stefano’s neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin there. Stefano gasps, turning his head to bare his throat for Sebastian before he apparently remembers himself.

“What...what do you think you’re doing?” he asks, breath coming hard and fast.

Sebastian raises his head to look him in the eye and puts on what he hopes is an innocent expression.

“You didn’t say where I was supposed to kiss you.”

Stefano seems to consider that for a moment.

“No, I suppose I didn’t,” he says finally. “Carry on then.”

Sebastian huffs in laughter and turns his attention back to Stefano’s neck, kissing his way down, letting his breath and his beard tickle Stefano’s skin until Stefano shivers in pleasure and presses up against his mouth, seeking firmer contact.

There is something exciting about not being able to use his hands, something that makes him yearn for more of Stefano, makes him desperate to taste every inch of his lover’s skin. He’s very pleased that Stefano is shirtless at the moment, because that allows him to continue from his neck down to his collarbone, and the way Stefano squirms under him as he worries it with his teeth is delicious.

He kisses and licks his way down to Stefano’s nipple, teasing it with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. He isn’t sure whether this technically counts as kissing or not, but Stefano isn’t voicing any objections. If anything, his breath is coming harder and faster, and his moans are sending little thrills of excitement all through Sebastian.

Stefano’s other nipple gets the same treatment, and when Stefano is barely coherent and quivering underneath him, Sebastian moves even lower, kissing and licking his way down Stefano’s torso until he reaches the waistband of his pajama pants. Then he raises his head to look up at Stefano, unsure whether Stefano will remove this fabric barrier between him and his goal or whether he wants to play this game for a little longer.

Stefano looks down at him, hair tousled, mouth slightly open, and pupil dilated with lust, and Sebastian has never seen anything more enticing. He has to swallow hard before he can even speak.

“So...do I have your permission to do something besides kiss you now?” Sebastian asks, unable to take his eyes off of Stefano’s face. As much as he has enjoyed the kissing, he is eager for more.

“Oh, there are quite a few things I’d like for you to do to me,” Stefano replies with a sly smile, and over the next hour they do all of those things, and a lot more kissing as well.


	23. Day 23- Exhaustion (Soft Focus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, nsfw (It got spicy again- I don't even know what's happening anymore. I've been writing constantly for 2 months. Send help.)
> 
> Universe: Soft Focus (post-story)

Sebastian has to swipe the keycard in the door of their hotel room three times before it finally registers and lets him in. He’s probably doing something wrong, but he’s too tired to figure out what the hell it is. His movements are awkward, sluggish, but he manages to push the door open and put one foot in front of the other enough times to make it to the bed, where he collapses face-down on the duvet.

“Long day?” Stefano says by way of greeting.

Sebastian can tell by the direction of his voice that he’s sitting at the desk, probably working on the laptop. His research is part of the effort to bring down Mobius, but as someone who is known to the organization itself and who once worked with some of its members, Stefano is at substantially higher risk by participating in the investigation, so most of his activities take place right here in the hotel room.

In contrast, Sebastian, Joseph, and Banks spend their days conducting surveillance, locating witnesses, and generally pounding the pavement as they try to uncover more of this large-scale conspiracy, and after twelve hours of watching security cameras and following suspects around town, he is exhausted.

“Yeah,” he says, voice muffled by the bedding. “It just feels like we’re getting nowhere.”

The bed dips beside him, and Stefano’s hand comes to rest at the small of his back.

“That’s not true,” Stefano says. “We are getting somewhere. We just have a very long way to go.”

Sebastian grunts in response. Stefano is right, but it doesn’t make him feel any better to think about how much more work is going to be involved in taking Mobius down. It’s a daunting task, but after what Mobius did to Stefano and all of its other victims, he can’t just walk away. There are people who need to be protected, and his conscience won’t let him rest until Mobius is out of the equation for good.

Stefano’s hand slides up his back to his shoulder, squeezing gently, and Sebastian heaves a sigh. He hadn’t realized how much tension he’s been carrying there, but his neck and back are aching from being hunched over a screen or sitting in the car all day. Apparently Stefano notices as well, because he shifts on the bed, and then both his hands are on Sebastian’s shoulders, fingers pressing into taut muscles through the material of his T-shirt.

“Let me help you relax,” Stefano murmurs, and it sounds like a pretty damn good idea to Sebastian. Stefano is skilled with his hands in many ways, and right now those hands are working the tension and pain out of his body, spreading warmth and comfort with every stroke.

“You’re too good to me,” Sebastian says.

“Not at all,” Stefano replies. His hands tug on Sebastian’s T-shirt, and even though Sebastian is too tired to help very much, Stefano manages to pull it over his head and toss it aside. “Now, just relax.”

Sebastian can’t suppress a small moan as Stefano’s hands work their way up and down his back, squeezing and stroking. He’s doing his best to stay relaxed, though it’s hard when Stefano’s fingers are working their way into tender places. Stefano is very gentle and very skilled, but it still hurts a little when he focuses on those areas that really need the attention.

“Breathe,” Stefano reminds him. His hands never stop moving, and Sebastian does his best to keep breathing, to let Stefano shape and mold him with those talented hands. And it is making a difference. The longer Stefano works, the more relaxed Sebastian becomes, and the less he feels the various aches and pains in his body.

Stefano is moving his hands in long strokes up and down his back now, and the feeling is wonderful, not just physically, but because it’s Stefano who is touching him, Stefano who is pouring his affection and care into those caresses.

“Fuck,” Sebastian moans, “that feels amazing.”

“I am glad,” Stefano says. “You work too hard sometimes.”

Sebastian smiles even though Stefano can’t see his face. “We all work too hard sometimes.” It’s absolutely true, and it occurs to him that just because Stefano has been working from the hotel room doesn’t mean he isn’t being affected as well. “How are you, by the way?”

“I am alright,” Stefano replies. His hands are up on Sebastian’s neck, thumbs rubbing circles in the tight muscles there. “I was a bit lonely before you arrived, but I am much better now.”

“Sorry I’m not better company,” Sebastian murmurs. “Just so worn out.”

“That is understandable,” Stefano says. “I am rather tired as well, and you are always good company.”

Sebastian thinks Stefano is being a little too generous with his compliments, but he is also determined to give something back. He rolls over onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow to look up at Stefano.

“Why don’t you come lie down,” he says, patting the bed next to him. “I may not be a massage expert, but I’ve been told I’m pretty good with my hands.”

Thankfully, Stefano is polite enough not to laugh too hard at his terrible joke, and he settles in beside Sebastian, who immediately sets to work unfastening his clothes so that he can have access to more of Stefano’s body. He’s a little concerned at first that he’s going to doze off before he can get to the good part, but it becomes obvious pretty quickly that’s not going to be a problem.

Every gasp or moan Stefano makes as he explores, every time Stefano arches up into his hand, every searing kiss that Stefano presses to his mouth restores him, re energizes him, and soon he is the one telling Stefano to relax and breathe as his fingers stimulate delicate places. It isn’t until afterward, when Stefano is lying in his arms limp and exhausted and thoroughly satisfied that he even thinks about sleep.


	24. Day 24- Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, PTSD (This prompt fill actually turned out to be less about panic attacks and more like PTSD Part 2, but it led to some good SteSeb comfort so I kept it.)
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

The explosion rips through his consciousness, so loud it leaves behind a ringing in his ears. For a few seconds, he can’t hear anything but the rushing of air, the pounding of his blood in his veins.

There is sand in his mouth and smoke in his lungs and something wet on his cheek, and he has only a moment to wonder if somehow he has started crying without realizing it before the searing pain tears through his skull and his right hand is on his face, fumbling in the blood and the sand, trying to figure out what on earth is going on, what has happened to him.

His hearing comes back all at once in a cacophony of sound, and there are more explosions, running footsteps, shouting voices all around him. He has the stupid, reflexive fear that someone is going to tread on his camera before he realizes that should be the least of his worries right now. His fingers probe the wet, gaping hole in the right side of his face, and for a few moments, he believes himself to be completely blind before he forces his left eye to open.

The white-hot glare from the sun is almost as painful as the sand and shrapnel embedded in the right side of his face, the right side of his neck and body. He tries to sit up, tries to get his legs under him, because some of those other explosions sound very close, and he doesn’t want to die here, doesn’t want to be blown into a thousand pieces any more than he already has, but his muscles won’t cooperate, and the most he can manage is to roll onto his side, curled up in a fetal position.

He tries to shield his head, but he doesn’t even know what he’s shielding it from. He is terrified, out of control, helpless. He is here on the ground, broken and bleeding and alone, and he can do nothing to save himself. All he can do is hope that help comes or that the crisis ends.

He swallows, coughs, tries to clear the sand and blood from his mouth, because it’s getting harder to breathe. His chest is being compressed, and he can’t draw enough air into his lungs to sustain himself. He tries to call out for help, but he can’t even make a sound. He gasps, chokes.

“Stefano.”

The sound of someone speaking his name breaks through the chaos around him, and he clings to that. Maybe someone has come to help him, or maybe this is some sort of end of life vision. Stefano would welcome either at this point. Anything is better than being alone in what might well be his final moments.

“You’re alright, Stefano.”

The voice is surprisingly calm for the battlefield, and as the man continues to speak, Stefano realizes it’s a voice he’s heard before.

“Take some deep breaths,” the voice continues. “Everything’s fine. You’re safe here, and I’m with you.”

As crazy as it sounds under the current circumstances, Stefano does feel safe listening to this voice. It’s soft and soothing, and as he concentrates on taking deep breaths, he finds that he actually can. There’s nothing wrong with his lungs, and that realization does a lot to calm him.

His heart isn’t racing anymore, and the sounds of the battlefield are fading away. The pain in his head is gone, and instead he can feel a hand on his shoulder. He takes one more breath and opens his eye to see that he’s not in the desert, not on the battlefield at all. He’s in the living room, lying on his side on the floor, and Sebastian is crouched over him with a worried look on his face. He lets his breath out in a rush.

“What just happened?” His mouth is dry, and his voice comes out hoarse.

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian says, rubbing his upper arm. “There was a loud noise- maybe a truck backfiring or a transformer box blowing up or something? Anyway, you just kind of collapsed.” He shakes his head. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” Stefano replies, because he certainly did not intend to frighten Sebastian.

“Don’t apologize,” Sebastian says. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t know what to do.”

“You did fine,” Stefano says with a weak smile. “I am glad you were here.”

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No,” Stefano replies, because now that he is out of his past and oriented to his surroundings, he only has a slight headache and a few minor pains that he assumes come from falling to the floor.

“Good,” Sebastian says, gathering Stefano up into his arms and leaning back against the couch so that they are sort of awkwardly wrapped around each other on the floor.

Stefano laughs. “What were you going to do if I was hurt?”

“The same thing,” Sebastian replies, “just a little bit more carefully.”

That makes them both laugh, and Stefano wraps his arms around Sebastian, snuggling closer, because even though he knows he is safe now, some of the memories from the battlefield are very strong, and some of the fear still lingers in his chest.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Sebastian squeezes him back. “Of course,” he says. Then, more seriously, “You know I’m never going to let anything hurt you again.”

Stefano smiles. He’s not sure that even someone as determined as Sebastian can actually keep that promise, but it makes him feel warmer and safer than ever to know how Sebastian feels about him.

“I know,” he says, “but can we move the cuddle session onto the couch? I doubt either one of us is young enough to get away with spending so much time on the floor.”

The cuddle session is, indeed, much more enjoyable once they move to a softer surface, and Stefano’s dark memories are soon replaced with pleasant thoughts and Sebastian’s kisses.


	25. Day 25- Going back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

Sebastian is gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white. His gaze is locked onto Lily as she climbs the steps of the school building, backpack slung over her shoulder. His palms are sweating, and his chest is tight, but he can’t take his eyes off of her.

“You are doing the right thing,” Stefano says from the passenger’s seat, and Sebastian knows he’s right, but that doesn’t make him feel any better.

He shakes his head. “She’s not ready. It’s too soon after...after everything. We should have given her more time to process things.”

His stomach is sinking lower and lower as he imagines Lily at her new school. She’s been through so much in her short life. She’s endured things that no one- particularly no child- should ever have to endure, and she has emerged from it all surprisingly well-adjusted, but Sebastian can’t imagine she’s going to have anything in common with the other kids at school.

At the top of the steps, Lily turns to wave at him, and he manages to pry one hand off the steering wheel long enough to wave back.

“She’s ready,” Stefano says, placing a hand on Sebastian’s knee. “You’ve done a very good job preparing her.”

Lily actually required far less preparation than Sebastian was expecting. She’s really not behind at all in her academics thanks to her intelligence and the fact that Mobius apparently kept up with her education in order to make her the ideal core candidate. He shudders at that thought, but at least it has allowed Lily to go back to school in her appropriate grade level.

Even so, he’s had a lot of conversations with Lily and her counselor about the transition, and he and Lily and Stefano came in last week so Lily could see her new classroom and meet her new teacher. Lily seems eager to go back, and she was up early this morning packing all of her supplies in her new bookbag and picking out the perfect outfit, but somehow it still feels like it’s too soon.

Sebastian shifts the car into park. “Maybe I should go in with her,” he says. “Just to make sure she finds her classroom.”

“She knows where her classroom is,” Stefano says. “We have already practiced that. She knows exactly what to do, and she is going to have a very good first day if you don’t go rushing in there to embarrass her.”

Sebastian frowns, because Stefano does have a point, even if he doesn’t want to hear it. By now, Lily has disappeared inside the building, and Sebastian turns his worried look on Stefano.

“Do you think the other kids are going to be nice to her?”

Now Stefano frowns. “I do not think fifth-graders are known for being particularly nice,” he says, “but I am sure she will make some friends. Lily can make friends with anyone.”

Stefano is right about that. Lily has a cheerful and outgoing personality that draws others in, which is fairly amazing for someone who spent the last five years of her life in a kind of isolation. Of course, maybe it wasn’t truly isolation, since Lily was linked into the minds of all of the citizens of Union, and that may explain why she’s so empathetic and considerate of others, but Sebastian still worries.

“I just still feel like she’s not ready,” he repeats.

Stefano gives him a slightly strained smile. “I think perhaps you are not ready.”

“I’m not,” Sebastian says, because that’s certainly no secret. Ever since their escape from STEM, he’s had Lily in his sight almost every minute of every day. He may not have been able to protect her when Mobius took her the first time, but he is damn sure going to protect her from this moment on, and it’s physically painful to not have her by his side.

“It’s alright,” Stefano says, giving his knee a comforting squeeze. “Most parents are not ready to be separated from their children, and most parents have not had to fight as hard as you had to fight to keep Lily safe.”

Sebastian nods. “I know,” he says, “but it’s so hard to let her go.”

“It is only for the day,” Stefano says.

“I know,” Sebastian replies, “but what about when she wants to spend the night at a friend’s house? Or go on a date? Or go to college?” His mind is racing, thoughts and ideas tumbling over each other out of control as he fights the urge to jump out of the car and run up those steps to find Lily.

“When she is ready to do those things, you will be able to handle them,” Stefano says firmly, though he is displaying a lot more confidence in Sebastian than Sebastian has in himself right now. “You are handling this now,” he points out.

“Yeah, but it’s really hard.” Sebastian says with a sigh.

“I know,” Stefano says, and Sebastian can hear the kindness and the strength in his voice. “And there will be other hard times in the future, but you can do this.”

“You really think so?” Sebastian wants to believe Stefano, but after how hard it was to watch Lily go into the school building, he has his doubts.

“I do. You are a wonderful father, and Lily is lucky to have you.”

“Okay,” Sebastian says, taking a deep breath and shifting the car back into drive. He glances over at Stefano again. “You know, you’re turning out to be a great father too.”

Stefano beams at him. “Thank you. I think between the two of us, we have this covered.”

“I hope so,” Sebastian says, turning his attention back to the road and pulling slowly away from the school. He looks down at the dashboard clock. “Just six hours until we can pick her up.”

Stefano laughs, “Why do I get the sense that it’s going to be a very long six hours?”


	26. Day 26- Junk Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU

Stefano can tell something is wrong as soon as Lily gets into the car after school. Normally, she talks the entire way home about her day- her teacher and her classmates and what they are learning about- but today she slides into the passenger’s seat with a quiet, “Hi, Stefano.”

Stefano doesn’t say anything about it at first. For one thing, it’s usually Sebastian who would step in to handle a situation like this, and for another, he’s pretty sure it won’t do any good to try to extract information from Lily until she’s ready to talk.

The ride home is silent and a little awkward, and as soon as he opens the door to the house Lily goes straight upstairs to her room. This also is very unlike her, and for a few minutes, Stefano is at a loss for what to do. Sebastian won’t be home for another two or three hours, and Stefano normally handles the parenting duties until then, but this situation is a little outside the scope of parenting duties he’s familiar with.

Clearly, he needs to do something though, and in a flash of inspiration, he grabs something from the top shelf of the pantry and heads upstairs. Lily’s door is closed, so he knocks on it softly.

“Come in,” Lily calls.

Stefano cracks the door open and sticks his head in. “I seem to have found your father’s stash of leftover Halloween candy.”

He holds up the bag of mini candy bars to show Lily. They didn’t have very many trick-or-treaters this year, and despite Stefano’s urging that he should take the leftover candy to work and give it away, Sebastian has been hoarding it in their pantry. Stefano isn’t even sure he’s actually eating it, since it’s been there for almost a month already.

Lily’s eyes get big. “Can we eat it?”

“Well, I am sure he won’t miss a few pieces,” Stefano says.

Lily looks absolutely scandalized now. “Before dinner?”

“Just this once,” Stefano says, because he’s pretty sure Sebastian doesn’t want Lily to get into the habit of eating candy in the middle of the afternoon, but this is a special occasion.

Lily’s serious look turns into a smile, and Stefano sits down across from her on the bed so they can spread the candy out between them. At first, the conversation is pretty light, mostly Lily talking about her favorite kinds of candy, but when there is a lull, Stefano sees his opportunity.

“Lily, did something happen at school today?” he asks.

Lily’s face immediately clouds over and she casts her eyes down to the floor.

“Yeah, sort of,” she says. Stefano waits for a moment, but apparently Lily isn’t going to offer up any more information on her own.

“Can you tell me what it was?” Stefano prompts.

Lily sighs. “I guess so. It was in art class. One of the boys made fun of my painting.”

“Oh, I see,” Stefano says. It seems like a very simple, childish problem at first, but as an artist and as someone who has seen his fair share of criticism, Stefano can appreciate that this is serious business. “How did you feel about the painting yourself?”

Lily’s mouth twists in confusion, and she looks over at Stefano. “I thought it was good,” she says. She doesn’t sound too sure of herself at first, but as she continues, the confidence in her voice grows. “Really good, probably the best one I’ve ever done.”

Stefano nods. “And I am sure it was.”

Lily scowls. “You’re just saying that because you’re my dad. You have to say nice things to me.”

Stefano isn’t sure whether to be surprised at Lily calling him her dad or to laugh at Lily’s idea of what being her dad entails, so instead he gives her the most straightforward response he can manage.

“I am not saying that because I have to. Remember, I have not even seen the painting. I am saying that because you think it is the best one you have done, and you are the only one who could know that.”

“Then why did Joshua say it was stupid?”

Stefano sighs, because this is a fairly complicated thing to have to explain to a child, but Lily is very intelligent, so he’s willing to at least give it a try.

“Have you ever heard the expression ‘Beauty is in the eye of the beholder?’”

“Yes,” Lily replies, “but I don’t know what it means.”

“It means that everyone sees things differently,” Stefano explains. “For example, one person might look at a painting and think it is beautiful, but a different person could disagree.”

“Then who’s right?” Lily asks.

Stefano has to think about that one for a moment, because this is getting much more in depth than he had planned, but after years of displaying his own work and negotiating the critical reception it received, Stefano has his own answer.

“The artist is right,” he replies with confidence. “If you are the creator of the painting, you are the one who had the vision of what it was supposed to be, and if you are satisfied with what you created, then that is what matters.”

Lily seems to be deep in thought, so Stefano adds, “Trust me. You will never please everyone with your art. It is more important to focus on creating something that is true and meaningful to you. Does that make sense?”

Lily nods. “I think so,” she says, then adds under her breath. “Or maybe Joshua’s just stupid.”

Stefano has to stifle a laugh at that, because he has often had that same thought about his own critics.

“Hey!”

They both jump and look up to see Sebastian standing in the doorway, apparently home early.

“I can’t believe you guys are eating candy without me,” Sebastian says.

“It was an emergency,” Stefano replies, and Lily nods vigorously.

Sebastian gives Stefano a knowing look. “I’m glad you guys have it under control.”


	27. Day 27- Park (Negative Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: Negative Space

The city park is surprisingly busy for a crisp fall day. It spans quite a few acres, so it’s not actually crowded, but there are little groups of people spread throughout it, walking on the trails or supervising their children on the playground, and Stefano wonders if maybe everyone is trying to squeeze in a little more outdoor time before winter starts.

Stefano doesn’t particularly care for the outdoors himself. He naturally runs a little cold, so once the weather starts to turn, he is even less eager to venture out, but spending time at the park seems to energize Sebastian and Lily, so when Lily came home from school asking to go, Stefano dutifully bundled up in his coat, scarf, and gloves to come with them.

Lily spots a girl from her class in the parking lot while Sebastian is getting her bike out of the car, so once the bike is ready to go and Lily has put on her helmet, at Sebastian’s insistence, she promptly abandons them to zip off along the bike trails with her friend. Sebastian locks up the car, and they start down the trail after Lily.

“I’m starting to think I’m going to need a bike to keep up with her,” Sebastian comments. They are able to keep Lily in sight, but barely, and even that is mostly because this park is wide open and free of visual obstructions.

“You had better be careful,” Stefano says, slipping an arm through Sebastian’s so they can walk side by side. “Lily may be able to fall off her bike and get right back up, but you’re not as...springy as she is.”

“Are you saying I’m old?” Sebastian says. He sounds offended, but the expression on his face tells Stefano he’s mostly joking. “And why are you so sure I’m going to fall off the bike?”

Stefano has to bite his tongue not to mention the time Sebastian fell off a ladder trying to clean the gutters or the time he clipped himself with the weed whacker or the time he broke one of their windows with a pressure washer. He settles for a slightly watered-down version of the truth.

“You are a bit accident prone when it comes to outdoor activities.”

“Who? Me?” Sebastian says. He’s clearly trying to sound as innocent as possible, but Stefano glances over at his face and it looks like he is also remembering some of the times Stefano is thinking of and probably a lot more.

“Okay,” Sebastian says finally. “Maybe I am a little bit unlucky with stuff like that, but riding a bike is easy.”

“When was the last time you rode a bike,” Stefano asks, trying to sound genuinely curious rather than skeptical.

“When I was about seventeen, I guess,” Sebastian says with a shrug, “but they say you never forget how.”

Stefano doesn’t know who ‘they’ are, but he suspects they are being overly optimistic and also that they’ve never met Sebastian. Just then, a couple of rollerbladers whiz by them.

“Or I could try rollerblading,” Sebastian offers.

Stefano thinks, if anything, this sounds like a much worse idea, but he doesn’t want to dampen Sebastian’s enthusiasm too much. Instead he pivots around to stand in front of him, so that Sebastian comes to a stop and they are standing face to face.

“Or you could just keep both feet firmly planted on the ground,” Stefano suggests, taking his hands out of his pockets to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. Sebastian’s arms come to rest on his waist, and Sebastian pulls him in for a hug.

“I guess I could do that,” he says quietly, his mouth next to Stefano’s ear. “Especially if that’s what makes you happy.”

“What makes me happy is when you are not in the emergency room,” Stefano murmurs back.

Sebastian laughs and gives him a squeeze. “Fair enough,” he says. He goes silent for a few seconds, and Stefano can almost hear his brain working. “What about ballroom dancing?”

Stefano has to take a moment to formulate his response, because ballroom dancing doesn’t seem like the sort of thing Sebastian would be interested in.

“I suppose that could be fun,” he says cautiously, “though I would not be surprised if you still manage to find some way to make it dangerous.”

“Hey, there’s no fun without a little-” Sebastian starts to say, but then he is going rigid in Stefano’s arms and stepping around him to take off down the trail at a run. Stefano whirls around to see that he is dashing up to Lily, who has fallen off her bike.

He approaches at a walk, because Lily is already on her feet and dusting herself off, and he is sure that Sebastian is more than capable of handling the barrage of parental questions and admonishments to be more careful. By the time he draws abreast of Sebastian, Lily and her friend have taken off on their bikes again.

“What was that you were saying?” Stefano asks with a bit of a smirk.

“Nothing,” Sebastian says quickly. “Nothing at all.”

“Oh, I think it was something,” Stefano continues. “Something about how we need a little danger in our lives?”

“No,” Sebastian says firmly. “That doesn’t sound like something I would say. When we get home we’re wrapping Lily in bubble wrap, and then we’re just going to play board games for fun until she’s grown up.”

Stefano laughs. Sebastian’s complete disregard for his own safety is matched only by his hypervigilance anywhere Lily is concerned, although more and more it seems that Sebastian is aware of the double standard and using it to humorous effect.

“Is it possible you are overreacting?” he asks Sebastian, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian offers him his arm, and Stefano takes it so that they can continue walking down the trail together.

“Maybe a little bit,” he says, giving Stefano a wink, “but I’d still like to take you dancing sometime.”


	28. Day 28- Car Ride (Negative Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Universe: Negative Space

“Are we there yet?”

Stefano turns to his right to raise an eyebrow at Sebastian before he directs his attention back to the road. Lily, who is always a model traveler, is in the backseat, quietly listening to music with her headphones, but Sebastian seems to be having a harder time getting settled.

“I’m joking,” Sebastian clarifies. “I’m just really bored.”

“We have only been on the road for a half an hour,” Stefano points out. “And we have taken much longer car trips than this one. What makes you so bored this time?”

Sebastian shrugs. “I guess I’m used to driving,” he says.

“Ah, I see,” Stefano replies. He doesn’t mind driving himself, but he also enjoys watching the scenery, daydreaming, and the numerous other ways he finds to entertain himself when he is confined to the car, so Sebastian is their usual driver for any longer trips. Of course, Sebastian is recovering from a broken ankle, so he’s not really in any condition to drive at the moment.

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Stefano suggests, because sleeping seems to be a recreational activity that almost always appeals to Sebastian, probably because Sebastian has a bad habit of going without it for long periods of time if Stefano doesn’t intervene.

“Nah,” Sebastian replies with a sigh. “I can’t sleep in the car when someone else is driving.”

Stefano is dying to ask whether that means Sebastian can sleep in the car when he is driving himself, but decides he doesn’t want to know the answer to that particular question. He is, however, running out of ideas for activities for Sebastian.

“Can you put on one of your playlists?” he asks, nodding at his phone, which is plugged into the dashboard. His own music is playing softly in the background, but he doesn’t mind changing it if that will give Sebastian something to focus on. Whether he and Lily can tolerate listening to Sebastian sing is another matter entirely, but that’s a chance they’ll have to take.

Sebastian shrugs. “I guess I could, but I don’t really feel like listening to music right now.”

Stefano frowns, because apparently Sebastian is determined to be fussy today, and once Sebastian sets his mind to something, it’s difficult to dissuade him.

“Is there anything in the glovebox?” he asks in desperation. It’s not a great idea, but maybe Sebastian can entertain himself for a while by reading the owner’s manual of the car or something.

Sebastian makes a show of opening the glovebox and rooting around inside it, but then he pulls something out that seems to have genuinely grabbed his interest. Stefano glances over to see an artifact from before the time of smartphones- an actual, printed road map. Sebastian unfolds it, and Stefano watches out of the corner of his eye as Sebastian looks it up and down. He’s afraid to speak in case part of the appeal of this activity is the fact that Sebastian is discovering it on his own.

Sure enough, after several seconds of looking at the map, Sebastian’s head pops up.

“I’ve got an idea,” he says, reaching over to close out the navigation app on Stefano’s phone. “We’re doing this old school.”

“Are we now?” Stefano asks.

“Yes,” Sebastian answers with confidence. “I’ll be in charge of navigation, and I’ll plan out our route-”

“And you’ll take responsibility when we get lost?” Stefano interjects. He has no reason to doubt Sebastian’s ability to read a map, but he can’t resist poking a little fun at him when Sebastian has spent the last ten minutes trying very hard to be irritating.

“We won’t get lost,” Sebastian scoffs. “Look, I know your generation does everything on their smartphones, but this is how we used to get places before computers took over.” He gives the map a little shake for emphasis.

“You are only ten years older than me,” Stefano replies, a little annoyed now, “and I know what a road map is.”

He considers pointing out the fact that he personally knows how to read several more complicated kinds of maps from his time working with the military but decides that probably won’t help matters very much if Sebastian is going to launch into one of his, ‘Kids today…’ speeches.

Their age difference rarely comes up unless Sebastian is trying to figure out some piece of technology and wants to use the excuse of being an ‘old man’ to explain why he can’t get it to work, and Stefano isn’t even sure where to go with Sebastian’s comment about computers taking over, because as long as the technology is working for him, Sebastian seems to be perfectly happy to utilize it.

Fortunately, Sebastian seems much less determined to be cranky now that he has the road map to focus on.

“Okay, then you know we’ll be fine,” he says, turning his attention back to the map, which is spread out across the dashboard on his side of the car. “Now, you’re going to stay on this highway for another forty-three miles…”

Stefano has to give Sebastian some credit, because he does manage to distract himself for the rest of the three hour long car ride using only a road map. Not only does he plot out their route, but he makes suggestions about where to stop, and he keeps Stefano entertained by informing him of some of the more amusingly-named towns that appear on the map. Most importantly, he doesn’t start complaining again for the rest of the trip, which makes for a much more pleasant drive.

They have almost reached their destination when they pull off the interstate to go through the drive-thru of a fast food restaurant. As they approach the ordering station, Lily slips off her headphones and finally spots the road map.

“What’s that?” she asks, grabbing the back of Sebastian’s seat and leaning forward to get a better look.

Sebastian turns to Stefano and gives him a knowing look.

“Kids today…”


	29. Day 29- Create Something Beautiful (Catalyst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content (nsfw), references to canon-typical violence and making people into art
> 
> Universe: Catalyst (post-STEM)

Sebastian arches up to meet Stefano’s hand as it strokes down his chest and over his belly, and Stefano smiles, meets the advance of Sebastian’s body with the pressure of his own hand, and keeps on going.

He has shaped flesh before, but never like this.

Even though his life now is far removed from his life in Union, even though the things he saw there, the things he did there feel more like a dream- or maybe a nightmare-, he does remember, and one thing he could never forget is his beautiful Obscura.

She was his companion, perhaps his greatest creation of all, and he made her with his own two hands, sculpted and manipulated and rearranged the flesh of his subjects to form her supple limbs. He does not think he could ever do something like that again. In fact, he shudders to remember it now, but his heart does beat a little faster when he remembers the feel of the human tissue under his hands.

It is not so different from what he is doing now to Sebastian, though of course he would never harm his lover. His hands now caress and tease and excite, but Sebastian is so responsive to every little touch that in some ways, it feels as though he is molding Sebastian the same way he molded Obscura.

Sebastian is warm and solid and alive under him, and he fights not to remember how alive his subjects were back in Union- how they screamed and how they struggled. Sebastian is certainly not screaming now. He is all gasps and moans and whispered pleas for Stefano to keep going, and his movements are all intended to bring him closer to Stefano, not attempts to escape.

He brings his hand back up, trailing his fingers along Sebastian’s bare chest, and if anything, Sebastian’s response to the softer touch is even stronger. He draws his breath in, fisting his hands in the sheets, and Stefano can tell he is fighting not to arch off the bed again.

“You’re doing so well,” he murmurs.

“Please,” Sebastian moans. “Please just touch me.”

“Correct me if I am mistaken, but I believe I am touching you,” Stefano replies playfully, and Sebastian shoots him a look that says he does not appreciate Stefano’s sense of humor right now.

“You know what I mean,” he says, brow furrowing in concentration as Stefano’s hand dips perilously close to the waistband of his underwear but draws away at the last moment. Sebastian heaves a sigh of frustration but otherwise he is still and waiting patiently for Stefano to make his next move.

Stefano does enjoy the teasing, but he wants to see Sebastian respond even more, wants to draw him farther out of himself, and to that end he takes hold of Sebastian’s underwear and tugs it down out of the way.

Sebastian’s face registers surprise, which gets a smile out of Stefano because he does like to keep Sebastian on his toes. Sebastian shifts around to help him finish removing the underwear but then goes back to lying still, hands pressing down into the mattress beside him and eyes closed. He is clearly struggling to keep control of himself, and Stefano is drinking in the sight.

He knows every angle and line of Sebastian’s body, every hair, every inch of skin. He has mapped it out more times than he can count, but he never tires of looking at Sebastian. In Union, he thought of the human body as a blank canvas on which he could impose his own creation, but Sebastian is anything but blank. He brings an intensity, a raw emotion to the process that is sometimes at odds with Stefano’s vision, but always exciting to work with.

Even now, his chest is rising and falling rapidly, and one hand comes up to cover his eyes as he waits for Stefano to act, and when Stefano’s hand brushes his hip he groans in approval and tries to lean into it.

As beautiful as Sebastian is when he is naked and desperate, Stefano isn’t cruel enough to keep him waiting much longer. His fingers find Sebastian’s cock, lying hard and heavy on his belly, and curl around it, prompting another gasp, another involuntary thrust of Sebastian’s hips. That sound, that wanton, reckless movement of Sebastian’s body drives Stefano’s own arousal to new heights, but he pushes it aside. His focus now is on Sebastian and on what he and Sebastian can create together.

His hand begins the slow slide down Sebastian’s cock, and Sebastian is already rigid, grabbing handfuls of the sheets again and throwing his head back as Stefano strokes him. This is far from the first time they have done this, and Stefano knows exactly what to do, how tightly to squeeze Sebastian, how fast to move his hand, how to use little changes and twists of his wrist to bring Sebastian closer. He could treat it like a science, but this- like everything- is an art to him, and so he simply closes his own eye and listens to Sebastian’s breathing, feels Sebastian’s muscles tensing and relaxing under his other hand as he makes adjustments.

He can’t keep his eye closed forever though, because half of his enjoyment comes from watching Sebastian’s reactions, so when he can feel Sebastian getting close, he opens his eye to watch him go rigid, straining up off of the bed and into Stefano’s hand as he climaxes, spilling his seed across his stomach and chest as Stefano slides his hand up and down to milk the last few drops out of him, to draw out the last of his essence.

A few moments pass before Sebastian opens his eyes and takes Stefano’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“You know,” he says, “sometimes when you look at me like that I get worried you’re thinking about making me into art.”

“I would never,” Stefano replies. “Besides, you are already a thing of beauty.”


	30. Day 30- Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild references to past trauma
> 
> Universe: any post-STEM AU
> 
> We're at the end of Comfortember! Thank you to every who has read and left comments and kudos. This was a fun writing challenge, but it made it a lot better to know that you guys were on this journey with me. Hope you enjoy the last installment, and I'm sure I'll be taking on another crazy writing project around this time next year.

When Sebastian wakes up in the middle of the night, he can tell immediately he’s not the only one having trouble sleeping. He can hear Stefano’s breathing, but it’s not the deep, slow rhythm Sebastian has come to know from so many nights of sleeping next to him.

“Stefano?” Sebastian murmurs. His mouth doesn’t seem to be as awake as his brain, and his voice comes out a little slurred. He rolls over to face Stefano even though he can’t see a thing in the darkness of their bedroom.

“Yes,” Stefano replies. His voice is quiet, but sharp enough that Sebastian suspects he’s been awake for a while. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Sebastian says. He pauses to clear his throat, then adds, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course,” Stefano replies. “Go back to sleep.”

Sebastian props himself up on his elbow, alert enough now to know that something’s up, even if Stefano isn’t volunteering any information. He cautiously reaches out in the dark and places a hand on Stefano’s chest, and the pounding heart he feels there tells him what Stefano himself will not.

Warmth and sympathy wells up inside him. He’s had the same experience more times than he can count, both before STEM and after.

“Did you have another nightmare?”

There is a pause before Stefano answers. “Yes. I am starting to fear they will never stop.”

There is a kind of sadness in his voice, a resignation that Sebastian hasn’t heard before, even in some of the very difficult times they’ve faced together. He scoots closer, pressing his body along the length of Stefano’s and sliding his hand from Stefano’s chest to wrap his arm around him.

“It’s only been six months,” he says. “Give it some time.”

“I have,” Stefano says, “and I am tired of it. Why does my brain continue to torment me with memories that are not even real?”

Sebastian’s hand moves up and down Stefano’s side, absently caressing him as he speaks. “STEM may not have been real in the usual sense, but it was real enough in the ways that matter. Our brains don’t know the difference.”

In retrospect, the design of STEM seems particularly cruel in how thoroughly it deceived its subjects. Of course, Mobius never intended anyone to leave the system, so Sebastian is sure the long term effects of exposure were never even considered, but it’s no wonder it has taken such a toll on him and Stefano.

“It is quite frustrating,” Stefano says. “I am ready to be done with it.”

“And you will be one day,” Sebastian says, hoping against hope that he’s telling the truth. “We’ll both be done with it one day, but you can’t rush things like this.”

One of the hardest things to deal with about the aftermath of STEM is having nothing to compare it to. Based on what he knows about other kinds of trauma and the healing process, it could take months or years before things are truly back to normal, and even then there may be some lingering effects.

He understands Stefano’s frustration with every fiber of his being. If he could heal Stefano with his will, with his hands, he would do it in a second, but he can do nothing to speed things along.

“I have always thought myself a rather strong-minded person,” Stefano says. “And yet…” His voice trails off, and he heaves a sigh of frustration.

Sebastian sympathizes. He’s always considered himself to be strong-minded as well, but he learned the night he thought Lily was dead that mental strength has little part in that kind of situation. He is just as susceptible to pain, to grief, to loss as the next person, and he is sure Stefano is as well.

“It’s really not about strength,” Sebastian says, continuing to rub up and down his side. “I mean, you have to be strong to keep on trying- and you are- but that doesn’t protect you from trauma and it doesn’t make things go any faster.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Stefano says.

Sebastian sighs deeply and leans in to kiss Stefano’s forehead. “It’s not simple,” he murmurs against his skin. “And it’s not easy, but we’ll get there.”

Stefano’s palms come to rest on either side of his face, and Stefano guides him down until their lips meet in a long, slow kiss. It’s not the passionate kind, but it is warm and affectionate, and by the end Sebastian is having a hard time maintaining it because he’s so close to breaking into a smile.

He pulls back a few inches, and Stefano speaks immediately.

“Promise me you will tell me if you grow tired of my nonsense.”

His tone is lighthearted, but it holds a note of vulnerability, and Sebastian understands that intimately. It’s not uncommon for Stefano to make a joke or an offhand remark that suggests Sebastian might not be willing to put up with him any longer, and Sebastian has those same fears himself. He leans in to kiss Stefano again before he responds.

“It’s not nonsense, and I’ll never get tired of yours as long as you’ll keep putting up with mine.”

“That seems like a reasonable arrangement,” Stefano says.

It’s all Sebastian can do not to laugh out loud at Stefano’s characterization of their relationship as an ‘arrangement’, because it’s such a Stefano thing to say.

“I’m not sure there’s any reason involved,” Sebastian says. “It’s more like I fell in love with you, and now you’re stuck with me forever.”

Stefano draws him in for one more kiss, and when it’s over Sebastian rests his forehead against Stefano’s, enjoying the warmth of his body and the comfort of his arms until Stefano speaks again.

“As luck would have it, I seem to have fallen in love with you as well.”

After that, there are many more kisses and caresses, and for one night at least, the nightmares are over.


End file.
